Precious
by Ryoko-onee
Summary: What do you think you’re doing?” The braided youth grinned. “ I’m just celebrating the end of the war! Lighten up Une babe!” The latter frowned. “That still does not give you the authority to KISS me!”
1. I don't know

                                                               Precious 

                                                                                              **By: Ryoko-onee**

**__**

**__**

**_   Disclaimer:_** I do not own Gundam Wing. If you truly believe that I do, you need to recheck your sources and stop harassing me. Anyways, on to the notes.

**_   Author Notes:_** This is a Duo, Une romance. It is also an angst. I know this is an odd couple, but I've had the strongest urge to write this for months. I even drew pictures of their children! _(Which look very nice by the way)_ If you flame, don't make it a senseless flame, or I'll track you down and give you a piece of my mind! A good flame, will tell me exactly what's wrong, and I can't really get mad at those, because I know my fic isn't the best. Good reviews are especially welcome! I hope to get many of those. The most important thing, is to make sure you like what you read! Good reading to you all!

  Fireworks could be seen bursting over a well-lit mansion in the dark night sky. Noise from the partygoers inside found their way through the open doors, to the gardens outside. The war was finally over, and peace was at hand. Une had taken in Marimea, and the Preventers looked after everything else. Now it was time to relax and party hardy!

   **SMACK!** " Duo Maxwell! What do you think you're doing?" The braided youth grinned. " I'm just celebrating the end of the war! Lighten up Une babe!" The latter frowned. "That still does not give you the authority to **_KISS_** me!" 

   Two new voices joined them.

    " Only you would do such a thing Duo. When will you learn?" 

   " Feh. The baka's lucky she didn't pull a gun out on him."

  " It's nice to see you _too_ Wu-chan! Hey Sal! I was wondering where you two were." " Maxwell, do not dishonor my name in such a way!"

   " Hello? I'm still here." 

" I'm sorry Une. How have things been holding up since I've been gone?"

" Everything's fine for now. It will be much better when you get off your vacation though. The both of you. How long can one honeymoon take?"

 " You _really_ need a boyfriend Une-chan. Then you could take vacations, so you can _hop on the good foot and do the bad thing_, if you catch my drift."

  Sally laughed. " Duo, you are incorrigible."

   Wufei rolled his eyes. " Come on onna. I'm sure we can find better things to do, than listening to _this_ idiot." 

 With that, Wufei and Sally continued their stroll through the gardens, leaving two people behind.

  " Alright Duo, why are you here,_ besides_ kissing me?" Her eyebrow rose delicately to the latter subject. Duo,

 on the other hand, was surprisingly quiet. Finally, he spoke.

   " I wanted to tell you that you have a really nice place here. Never would have guessed you were loaded. I think Relena's jealous."

  " Was that all?"

   " Well, I wanted to ask you something too."

   " Which is?"

   " How do you go about becoming a Preventer? I mean, what does it take?"

   " Considering your status, you can automatically become a special agent, along with Wufei and Trowa. I thought that you were in the scrap yard business with Hilde though?"

  " I was."

  " I see."

   Duo pushed himself off the rail that he and Une had been leaning on. He then began his trek back to the party room.

   " Duo, wait."

  He turned back to face her.

   " Meet me in my office Monday, for an interview."

  He turned away, but before he restarted his trek he paused.

 " Thanks Une. This means a lot to me."

  " No problem Duo." She smiled.

     Then, he was gone, and Une was left to ponder her actions.

   _I hope I made a good decision. Duo Maxwell in uniform? Much less, Duo taking orders from me? Now that's a laugh. I can only hope this wasn't a mistake._

_   **And what in the hell gave that boy the urge to kiss me?!!** Who knows what he was thinking._

_   At least the war is finally over. I hope I'll be able to take care of Marimea. I've never had to look after anyone. Forgive me Treize, but I am not perfect. I don't know how to be parental. Just know that I will try my best._

**_   A new era. A new beginning. A new life. May we all prosper_**_._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owari 

   I hope you like so far. I like it…well; I'm satisfied with how I wrote it anyways.  Thanks for reading and reviewing! Good reading to ya!!


	2. What words I can say

**Precious part2**  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, so don't sue me.**  
  
Author Notes: **_The main thing is that this chapter takes place three years after the first chapter I wrote. Besides that, I wish you a good read.  
_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   It was another Christmas, and another party. Once again, Une found herself standing against the wall. She had not danced, or even mingled, she just observed. Oh, occasionally she would have a conversation, but mostly she stayed to herself. And it would have stayed this way had it not been for one mischievous Preventer.  
  
  


"UNE!!! So that's where you've been! I was looking for you."  
  
  


" Well now you've found me. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
  


" Aw don't be so grumpy. It's a party! Come on and dance with me."  
  
  


Une snorted. 

"Dance? I'm sure there are some better partners out there to dance with."  
  
  


" Don't make me drag you."  
  
The woman sighed. What was with Duo's interest in her? He just wouldn't go away. "Fine. I'll give you one dance, but then you have to leave me alone."  
  
  


"Sure, sure, details later."  
  
  


It was then; that Une learned Duo was quite the dancer in all areas, including the waltz.  
  
  


" When did you learn how to dance?" 

" Oh, Q-man taught me. I got bored on a rainy day, so Quatre taught me how to dance to keep me busy." Une's eyes twinkled.

 " I can only imagine the horror of being with you on a rainy day." As they twirled, Duo pouted.

 " I'm not that bad." 

"So you say."

    Duo stopped dancing, and so did Une. 

" What's wrong Duo? I would have thought you'd last longer than this." 

   He smirked and motioned with his head. As Une looked up her comment died on her lips, and her eyes went wide. 

   " Duo you wouldn't."

    " Yeh I would. Merry Christmas Une." 

   With that he leaned forward and kissed the shocked woman. It was no ordinary kiss by far. The first clue was when neither pulled back after a five second contact. The second clue was when Duo held her up by the small of her back. The third clue was when Une, herself responded by pressing her lips even closer to his. After about thirty seconds, which seemed like an eternity to Une, the two broke apart slowly. Both were breathing unevenly. 

   " Now that was one helluva kiss!" 

   The pair turned to see Zechs and Noin both smiling evilly.

 " Well we gotta make sure to keep up the Christmas tradition. Right Une babe?"

  " Huh? Oh yeah, sure." She looked forward dazedly. Duo laughed. 

 " I'm gonna go mingle and stuff. You three have fun!" Zechs smiled. 

  "We'll be sure to do that. I know you will." 

 " Of course I will, **Sexy Zechsy**!"

    With that the braided boy took off leaving bursts of laughter behind. Une shook her head, but a smile was still there.

   " That boy is corrupted." 

Noin mumbled by her ear. " Well if he's corrupted, then so are you." Une shivered, and watched Zechs pout about his new nickname. Noin sighed. 

" Sometimes I swear I married Wufei instead of Relena's brother."  
  
  


" **HEY**! I heard that!" 

"Do I look like I care?"  
  
  


And they continued back and forth for quite some time.  
  
................................... ……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Owari**  
  
I know. I know. Short chapter, but a chapter's a chapter. I hope you like it. Please review!! Thanks! Oh yeah! Duo and Une were standing under the mistletoe if you haven't guessed.

Oh, I'd also like to suggest that you people check out the story Jinx, by Jinakel Wohess. It's like one of the best sequel GW fics I've ever read! Not to mention it uses almost everyone's P.o.v!

Another fic you should read is Survival of the Fittest, by Minerva Blue. If you like Duo angst, this is your fic.

If you love Duo angst, I suggest you read Completing the Silence, which is also a great sequel fic.

If you like romance between Wufei and Duo, I suggest you check out Me, Myself, and the Dragon.

There are a lot of good fics out there, but these affect me the most. They're all well written, not to mention better and longer than mine, so check'em out!

   Thanks for reading!


	3. The Wind has a Way to Talk to Me

Precious pt.3 

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own Gundam Wing._

__

**_Author Notes_**_: I've been inspired to write once more! I have to thank Mia, Tavi, Akutenshi, Patricia16, Perry D., and Maxie for that! I hope I gain more reviewers as I go on. Thanks you guys!_

_   Oh, and I changed the rating because I just figured out that if you rate your story R it can't be seen unless you're looking for an R rated story. The rating will probably change later though._

**At the Christmas Party at: 1:45 a.m  **

   He crept in the shadows, silently. He watched his prey, hunched over the balcony in thought. The lump sighed and continued in its misery, oblivious to its stalker. The stalker smirked a smile of demons, and launched.

**"GOTCHA!"**

**"AAAGH!!!!"**

   The so-called stalker was bent over in laughter. The victim, however, was not amused.

**"DUO YOU JERK!"** She hit at him huffily. Finally, Duo put up his hands in apology.

"Aw Mari, it was only a joke. I was so loud sneaking out here that I thought you'd have heard me."

   She her look could only be described as deadpanned. Suddenly, Quatre rushed outside with them.

"What happened? Who screamed?" Duo pouted. "Oi, I was just foolin!" Quatre looked between the upset Marimeia and the guilty Duo, before piecing together the puzzle. He shook his head.

"I swear you're gonna put the whole party into a panic before the night ends. I'm going to go explain what the scream was about to the others before they get violent." He paused. " I'll leave you two alone now. Just make sure you don't make Heero come out here…or Une for that matter." With that, Quatre left to go back to the party.

   Duo coughed and leaned against the railing of the balcony. Reluctantly, Marimeia joined him. She sighed. 

"What do you want?"

"Why should I want something?"

"You're never this annoying unless you want something."

"Aw, you hurt me with your cruel words."

"By your tone, I very much doubt that. Go away."

"No."

"…Fine, _I'll_ go then."

   He grabbed her arm. "No you're not. The whole point of me staying is to talk with you, but I can't do that if you aren't here."

"That's not my problem. Let go of my arm."

   He let go of her arm. " What's the matter? You're acting like a cross between Une and Wufei."

   She shuddered. "I resent that…the Wufei part anyways."

   Duo nodded. "Of course, of course." He pulled her to him by her waist, and kept his hand there. "So will you tell me what's the problem?" Marimeia leaned on him, as if in defeat. "Why do you want to know so bad anyways? It's not like I'm your problem."

   "First off, you're not a problem. Second, because you're like…I don't know a sister or someone like that to me. "

"Why didn't Heero just kill me?"

"Are you so selfish that you'd want him to have your blood on his conscious?"

"I didn't mean like that. I mean, why do you…al of you allow me to live as I do? You could have put me in prison or something and be rid of me."

"Why do you think you're so bad?"

"Because I am, and others would agree."

   He turned her to him. " I'll tell you this. Those Crappers out there can just go screw themselves over. It doesn't matter what they think, because they don't know you, just like they don't know me."

   "The people think you're a hero. You don't know what it feels like."

   He shook his head and chuckled. "You really think that? We're even more feared than you Mari. If we didn't work for the Preventers, we'd probably be imprisoned by now, except for Heero. Relena would free _him_."

  They laughed at that. Marimeia looked towards the inside before turning back.

" I'm going inside. It's way past my bedtime, and it's really, really cold out here." For the first time, Duo noticed that she didn't have on a jacket.

"Oh. Well before you go, listen to me for a sec. I just want you to know that if anyone bothers you again, stand up for yourself. If you don't, tell me and ole Shin here will give them a one-way ticket to Hell!" He smirked. She smiled, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks Duo. I appreciate it."

"Aw, don't go getting all _mushy_ on me!"

She shook her head once more before going inside, out of the cold. Duo looked at the sliding door, before deciding to stay outside a bit longer. With a sigh he turned back to the pale moon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

   Une sighed. That had to be the longest party I ever held! I thought those diplomats would never leave! Fat Bastards…well, skinny ones too. She chuckled.

   "Laughing to yourself Mum?"

   "_Oh_ Mari, I didn't know you were there. Where were you anyways?"

   "Obviously. Well I'm gone to bed. I was just out." She pecked her Mom on the cheek. "By the way, you have one _guest_ left out on the balcony." With that, she quickly went up the stairs and out of sight. Une sighed. 

   "That girl…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tsuzuki 

I hope you like it! This is the longest chap. I've written for this fic. Hopefully they'll get longer as I go on. Thanks for all your support!

Oh, and check out Gundam Wing Rebirth, by rokettman. It's pretty kool.  I hope to see you people and more for my next chapter!  Until then, Sayonara!


	4. Flowers Sleep

Precious pt.4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, you'd know it. –Sighs-

Author Notes: WHOA! I definitely got more reviews than I expected! I woke up and checked my email, and to my amazement, review notices filled my vision. –Sigh- It was what I'd like to call a Kodak moment. You don't know how much these reviews mean to me.

   Well! That's enough of the mushy stuff, now on to Duo and Une!!!!

    Who would be out there this late? Whoever's out there doesn't seem to mind. Une opened the door and called out to the figure. 

"Hey, the party's over."

"So it is, is it?"

   Une's eyes widened as she realized the guest was, in fact, Duo Maxwell.

"Oh Duo, I couldn't recognize you in the shadows like that."

"Well of course. It is my element after all."

   Duo kept his head forward and his relaxed posture did not change for her. It seemed as if he was in thought. To her, it was kind of awkward.

   Then, a thought came to her. Perhaps she had had too much wine, because she asked him as soon as thought it.

"May I ask, what happened with Hilde?"

   Duo spared her a sidelong glance, then shrugged.

" I told her I only looked at her as a little sister, and she threw me out. Not much else to say."

"Oh."

"My turn. How's it going with you and Marimeia?"

"It's hard sometimes, because I don't know what I'm doing. I know that she looks up to me, but I don't know if I'm really a mother to her."

   Une sighed. I really must be drunk, she mused.

" I can't really describe it. I mean, we get along, we laugh, we talk sometimes, but when I think of Master Treize, I can't help but think I fall short in everything I do for Marimeia. Marimeia means so much to me. I'd do anything for her. I just don't know if that's enough…"

   Suddenly she was enveloped in warmth. She rested her cheek on Duo's chest as he hugged her to him. It was…comforting.

   "As long as you try…as long as you love her, you'll never disappoint Treize or Marimeia."

   Une smiled at that.

"Thank you."

   They stayed like that. Duo held her, protecting her from the wind, and taking the brunt of it himself. 

   *Her skin feels so soft…*   

   *I didn't realize Duo was taller than me! I didn't notice he had muscles either!! Where have I been!?! *   

    Out of the blue, the grandfather clock struck three. Then, Duo tensed up and grunted.

"What's wrong?"

   He loosened up a bit and held her closer.

"Oi, nothing's wrong. I just didn't know it was so late! I gotta get up early tomorrow!"

   "I didn't know you went to church."

"Oh no, nothing like that! I just gotta catch this, uh, show."

   His grip on her loosened and he stepped back and looked at her.

   "Excuse my drunkenness."

   Une looked up, confused.

   "What are you talking abou…"

  Duo had cut her off when he had put his mouth on hers. Une stood there in shock, before allowing herself to close her eyes and enjoy it. One hand lay on his chest, while the other drifted back to grab onto his braid.

   Duo's hands were busy as well. One hand lay at the base of her neck, under all her hair. The other was on her waist.

   For that moment, the wind could not touch them, for they were engulfed in the heat of the moment. 

   Duo's tongue asked for entrance, and it was not denied. Une let him explore her mouth, let him plunder it, let him take over. It was arousing to say the least. She felt Duo tense for just a second, before he finally ended the kiss. He looked at her with a smile that was real.

   "I gotta go, but I'll see you Monday."

   "Mmm, sure."   

   Une felt herself blush as his eyes raked over her one last time.

   With one, last, cocky smirk, Duo took his leave and went inside to get his stuff and leave. That left Une outside, alone, and confused.

   "Way to leave a girl hot and bothered," she muttered.

   After wasting about five minutes trying to decide her feelings, she gave up and went inside as well. For the umpteenth time that night, she sighed. 

   "I'll never figure him out…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuzuki 

     Hey you guys! Thanks for all the support again! I really didn't expect this many reviewers!!! I might get slower about putting out chapters, but it's not my fault!!! My Impact teacher's a project maniac!!! I mean she'll discuss the next project we're gonna have to do, WHILE we're still working on a project! It's ludicrous!! (No not the singer…. (Gets slapped for a very lame joke)) Anyways, just try and be patient, and I'll do my best! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!

   Until the next chapter, Ja ne!


	5. A Silent Lullaby

Precious pt.5 

**Disclaimer: _You and I both know I don't own Gundam Wing, so let's not get into that_**…

**Author Notes:** **_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! The time has come!!!! EVIL!!!!!!_**

**_-Cough cough- What I mean is, the fun is over. People have mentioned the constant kissing action Duo's been getting ~blush~ which was for you as much as me! The reason is, because from here on out, the romantic interaction shall be cut down to a twig. Hopefully I'll get to the sequel of this, and that's when the real baby making romance comes in!_**

**_   I know, I know, I'm kind of spoiling it for you, but not really. If you watch Dbz, then it's more like reading a Vegeta/Bulma fanfic. You know what the outcome will be, or at least part of it, yet you don't know what's gonna actually happen to get you there. You know what I mean? No? Okay, well just scroll down and read, and forget what I said._**

**_THANX FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**OH! EXTREME WARNING! DON"T BE MAD!!!!!!**

   This chapter, along with the next one will be extremely short! They're needed to move the story along and put things in place though. I hate it too. I really don't like to make my stuff short like that. After the chapter after this chap, I should be able to get them back to normal length if not longer! Thanks for putting up with that! Now, you may go on to the ficcie.

   The door slammed forward as he rushed forward. His coat came off as well as his shoes. Eyes darted around, clouded and panicked. Why was this happening to him? Why couldn't he be left alone?

~My heart feels like it's in my ears. I can't breathe…~

   Duo fell to his knees. Despite his earlier words, he knew his suffering came not from the effects of drinking. Putting his hand to his nose, he felt the warm blood trickle between his fingers. Taking the sleeve of his shirt, he wiped it away and kept it there until the bleeding had slowed down to a slow drip.

~ Six years…Six fucking years! You'd think G would have found something by now, but no! ~

   He got up and swayed before steadying himself. Slowly he made his way to his room. He sat on his bed, and picked up the black laptop on it. Squinting as the bright light hit his eyes, he waited as it booted up. 

   Duo typed in his password and smirked as his self-made icon popped up. A bat winged chibi of himself walked on the bottom of the screen, smiled and waved its little scythe, then turned around, bent over, pulled down its pants and smacked its butt. Then it turned back around (~blush~ pants still down) smiled, waved its little scythe again, and flew away (off the screen).

   He shook his head. The others never did like to use my laptop much… Duo's seriousness returned as soon as a black box appeared on his screen. It was G.

**  Chatbox:**

**G-string:** I was wondering when you'd go home.

**Death's_Kid:** First off, that is a very sick and disgusting joke. Change your name G. It's disturbing me here.

**G-string:** Lol. Fine, but you need to change that stupid name of yours as well.

**Death's_Kid:** Fine.

**G-string logged off**

**Death's_Kid logged off**

**G-nius signed on**

**Torigaki signed on**

**G-nius:** Street brat?

**Torigaki:** Do I even need to say anything about yours?

**G-nius:** It's the truth.

**Torigaki:** Yeh yeh. But that's not y I'm here. U found NEthing yet?

**G-nius:** No, but I'm onto something. Kind of keep your schedule open for the next week or so. I should have something by then.

**Torigaki:** Fine. I'm turning in now.

**G-nius:**…_Really_ now?

**Torigaki:** What? I'm not feelin to well. Probably from all the drinks…

**G-nius:** …Just get some sleep kid. I'll update you as soon as I get something.

**Torigaki:** Yeh, whatever. Ja.

**G-nius:** Sayonara.

**Torigaki signed off**

**G-nius signed off**

   Duo sighed and got up from the bed. He wiped his nose before he walked out of his room, and headed for the kitchen. He didn't get very far though.

~My head…~

   Duo lay on the floor, unmoving, as the vidphone rang. The answering machine picked up.

**"Hey this Duo here! Tell me whatever and I'll call and bother you later! –Wink- Ja!"**

"Hello, this is the Manager speaking. Mr. Maxwell, please be a bit quieter when coming in late, others are sleeping. I wish you a Merry Christmas. Thank you.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

Tsuzuki 

   Hey! That turned out longer than I thought! Yay! Oh, and yes, the party was held Christmas Eve. I mean think about it. All the people they'd spend Christmas with were at the party! That's about it. Thanks for reading!!! 

**__**

**_Oiya! You gotta read these fics!_**

   Check out "**Gundam Pilot Children**", by **Jinakel Wohess**!! She wrote a story arc and this is the third sequel, but you don't actually have to read the whole story arc to get it, so check it out, please!!! It's about Duo and his two son's. Hilde died, so things aren't going too well. There's more, but you need to read to find out about it!

   Check out "**Chasing the Whirlwind"**, by **Ravensthief**!!! It a cool past type fic, where the G-boys are in the 1800s!!! Duo, Quatre, and Trowa are settlers traveling, and Heero and Wufei are the Indians attacking! So kawaii!!! In any case, if you're a sucker for Indian capture stories like I am, you'll love this!!!

If you like Duo hating himself and such, check out **Akutenshi's  "Lonliness"**!

If you're looking for a scare check out **MooMoo_milk's " Don't close your Eyes"**!

If you're looking for a Relena can't handle the truth about Duo/Heero fic, **Emily Hato's** "**Eternally Bound"** is the fic for you!

These are some great fics I've read myself, so I'm not lying. If there's any particular type of fic you're looking for, ask me. Lol. 

Oh, and for you people at Media Miner, all the stories I mentioned above are found at Fanfiction.net!

Thanks for reading! Ja until next time!!! 


	6. I Pray for Reply

Precious pt.6 

Disclaimer: _I don't own GW!!!  (Drops head in shame) I'll just have to try harder next Christmas…_

**Author Notes_: Hey! Thanx for the reviews!!! As you can see, the problems have begun! Now onto the fic!!!_**

**_P.S: This will probably be short too. Don't worry because the next chapter should be much longer!!! Thanks for reading!_**

    Duo groaned. ~_The fuck_…~ Then, he remembered. 

"Shit!"

   Quickly, he got to his feet and went into the kitchen. He cursed once more when he saw the time.

" Two o clock! I slept through Christmas morning!!! That's like eleven hours!"

   His hand went up to his nose, only to feel the thin layer of dried blood on his upper lip. He stuck his tongue out to find the blood had made its way down his lips and probably all on his face. With that in mind, he went to his bathroom.

   He was right. The blood was on his lips as well as down the sides of his cheeks. Taking his rag, Duo wiped himself until his skin hurt and had turned redder than the blood itself.

   ~ _Man_ what a waste. I wonder how many calls I missed. ~

   Walking over to the vidphone, he saw that his answering machine was indeed beeping. Duo turned it on.

**"You have seven messages."**

**BEEP.**

**3:50 a.m**

   "Hello, this is the Manager speaking. Mr. Maxwell, please be a bit quieter when coming in late, others are sleeping. I wish you a Merry Christmas. Thank you."

**BEEP.**

**10:00 a.m**

"Hey Duo, this is Quatre! Trowa and I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas! I figured you'd still be knocked out from the party right now, but I couldn't wait! Call me back! Bye!"

**CLICK**

**BEEP.**

**10:10 a.m**

"Hn…Quatre told me to call…Merry Christmas baka."

**   CLICK**

**    BEEP.**

**11:05 a.m**

"This is Wufei. The stupid onna is making me call everybody and wish them a Merry Christmas. That means I have to call even you."

**-Voice in background giggles-**

**_"You act like you don't like this onna Wufei."_**

**-Wufei blushed-**

****

**_"Merry Christmas Maxwell. Bye."_**

**CLICK**

**BEEP.**

**11:30 a.m**

"Hey Duo, this is Noin. Just wanted to say Merry Christmas! Zechs says so too. He'd tell you in person, but he's showering right now. By the way, you need to wake up! Wake up!"

**-Laughter-**

****

**_   "I'll catch you later, bye!"_**

**CLICK**

**BEEP.**

**12:32 a.m**

****

   " Hey. I don't even know why I'm calling, because I don't even like this stupid holiday. HEY!"

**-Person speaking is pushed to the side and giggling is heard. A new person pops up. -**

****

**_   " Ignore Dorothy. I told her to call so we could wish you a Merry Christmas! I-ACK!!"_**

 **  Relena was tackled from behind by Dorothy, and the both of them tumbled to the floor. For a few seconds, nothing could be seen. Then, Relena and Dorothy rolled into the camera's view, only they were kind of busy. There lay Relena and Dorothy shamelessly making out on the floor, completely oblivious to their audience.**

**   Duo wouldn't get to see any thing else though, because of…**

**"Your time limit has been used. Thank you and good day."**

CLICK 

   Duo was still in a bit of a shock when the last message came up.

BEEP. 

**1:32 p.m**

   "Hey Duo!!! This is Mari! Merry Christmas!!! Mum said hullo and Merry Christmas too. Oh! Before I forget let me tell you why I called! Mum said that you could come over for dinner if you want! She said it was because she had made more than she expected for some odd reason, but we both know it's because she likes you."

**-Wink wink-**

   "Don't tell her I said that though, or she'd kill me! Anyways, if you can make it, just get over here by 6:00. Bye, and GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP YOU BUM!!!! I swear you sleep in more than I do!!!"

CLICK BEEEEEEEEP! 

"End of Messages."

   Duo sighed. "Now how depressing is that? **Wufei,_ Relena_, Dorothy**, **_AND HEERO_** wished me Merry Christmas and **_I_** wasn't there personally!!! That sucks so much ass it isn't even funny!"

   He sat down and hung his head. His hand held his throbbing head and his braid lay hanging right beside him. He stared at it from the corner of his eye.

"At least I can go over to Une and Mari's house; so today won't be a total loss. That gives me four hours of boredom left. I guess I could sleep off this migraine. It sure wouldn't be polite to go into someone's house scowling and stuff. **_I_** sure don't wanna be some prick on Christmas!"

   Duo propped his feet up on the couch and leaned back to nap for a while.

   "I hope my body alarm isn't out of whack too."

   He yawned.

   "We'll just have to see, won't we?"

   Duo closed his eyes and slept another dreamless sleep. 

The sun went down and 6:00 came and passed… 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tsuzuki

**_   Did you like it? I was satisfied with it myself. It turned out longer than I thought too. Oiya! Please review no da! It would be an honor if you did no da! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers Na no da!_**

****

**_Until next chapter, Ja ne!_**


	7. Please Help Me

   Precious pt.7 

**Disclaimer:** **_I don't own GW._**

**Author Notes:** **_I'm a bit late on my update, but I'm glad you've been keeping a lookout for it._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Duo woke up and groaned. 

   ~**_Nngh_**….What time is it?~

 When he rolled over his eyes met a bright, red 7:20.

**"OH SHIT!"**

   He hopped out of the bed and quickly turned on his lights. Hopping into his boots, Duo grunted as he caught sight of his disheveled state in the mirror. After successfully getting into his boots, he took out his braid and then rebraided it. Grabbing his wallet he walked out of his room and rushed out of the apartment and into the cold.

_~Damn, I should have gotten my coat! This sucks so much! Is this just NOT my day or something? Mari's probably pissed at me too. **"Ouch! Watch it!"**~_

"Huh?"

Duo looked up to see that he had run into an angry passerby.

"Sorry dude."

    He sped his pace up to a run. Against the cold, you could see his breath trying to dominate as it came out in huge puffs. People looked at him as if he were crazy as he ran past them, leaving them with the _Slap Slap Slap_ of his feet as the only answer. Finally, he made it to the looming gates of Une's mansion.

   Duo pressed the intercom button. After a minute, someone answered.

"Whom is speaking?"

"Mari it's me."

"…"

"Please Mari? I'm sorry I'm late. I can explain." Duo waited. 

   Suddenly, the gate creakily opened to let him through. As soon as he was in they closed quietly, as if afraid of the impending wrath of the two females inside. Duo walked swiftly to the door where Mari stood to greet him. Actually, it was more like blocking his way in.

   Her arms were crossed and her face was twisted into a scowl.

"**_Where were you_ Duo Maxwell?**"

   He winced. The full name huh? She must be pissed

"I was sleeping. Don't give me that look. It's true. I had this crappy migraine, so I decided to sleep it off. I had only wanted about 3 hours of sleep, but instead, I got about 5. Funny huh? I'm really, really sorry. Is it too late to eat?"

   His look was a sheepish one, and his shoulders were slumped. Mari's look was that of exasperation. 

 "Actually, dinner just started a minute ago. I had wanted you to come early so that you'd be able to talk with Mum for a while, you know, before dinner. I didn't think you'd be staying much later than that. Now all you _CAN_ do is eat and go. You suck so much, you know that?"

   He smiled.

   "Come on. You idiot, you must be freezing. Why didn't you wear a coat?"

   As he stepped inside, he answered.

   "As soon as I woke up, I pretty much ran over here. I didn't really think about the weather."

   She closed the door and led him to the dining room.

" Oh, I see. Let's sit down. Mum is in the kitchen getting the drinks. I'll tell her you're here."

   Duo did as he was told and sat. He was glad he did, because Marimeia's outburst nearly blew him away.

**"MUM! DUO IS HERE!!!"**

"OKAY, AND DON"T YELL!"

  Une sounds as if she's used to this. He sniffed. Mmm, that's smells great! With his mouth watering, he looked at the covered platters before him.

"Yo Mari, can I take these tops off?"

"Yeh, sure Duo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**   "URCK!"  **

**    "Duo!"**

 "S'cuse me."

   Marimeia shook her head. "You have problems Duo." She smiled. " I'm going upstairs to play with my gifts. Oh, thanks for the PS2 Mum!!!"

   "You earned it Mari."

   The fifteen year old ran up the stairs to get to her room. That left two occupants in the room.

"Sooooo…."

"So what?"

"You're not helping here."

"Mari said you were late because you were sleeping?"

"Yeh, I'm sorry."

"Mari called at like one or something. You weren't up?"

"Nope, I was dead asleep."

   There was a kind of tension in the air. Duo was anxious ,and Une was…curious.

"What about your show?"

"What?" Duo's voice was a bit too forced for his liking.

 " I thought you said you had a show to catch early in the morning."

"Oh, I-I completely forgot about that."

"What was the name of it?"

"Why, you want to watch it too?"

   Une's voice turned cold.

"If you didn't want to stay, you could have just said so. You didn't have to lie."

"No, no! It's not like that!"

_~ I gotta think of something. She's getting pissed quick. ~_

"I wasn't feeling good, and I sure wasn't gonna tell you that. Remember Mari told you I told her I was sleeping off a migraine?"

  She huffed.

"So you're telling me a former Gundam pilot slept about twelve hours because of a migraine!?!"

_   ~ Who does she think she is talking to me like that?~_

"Shut up, you don't know me! Why are you being so damn nosy!?! I wasn't trying to offend you last night. That's the truth. I may run and hide, but I never lie."

"Duo-…"

"NO! I'm not taking this! I'm out of here! Tell Mari I said goodbye. Merry Christmas Une."

   His tone was hurt. Une watched helplessly as he stormed out of her house and once again into the cold. Quietly, she turned and went up the stairs, leaving the table as it was. Once she was upstairs, she walked until she was right infront of Marimeia's door. She rapped lightly and waited for it to open. When it did she spoke stoically.

"Goodnight Mari. Duo said goodnight and Merry Christmas as well." Une gave her a light kiss upon Mari's forehead before stiffly making her way to her own room. Only one thought ran through her mind.

_~ What made him snap like that?~_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tsuzuki 

I hope you liked that! Nothing really to say down here. I only want to say that I made Marimeia 15 in this fic.

   I'd suggest a couple of fics right now, but I'm too lazy. I'll just name a couple of good authors off the top of my head.

**_Violet Nyte_**

**__**

**_Emily Hato_**

**__**

**_emeraldwolf_**

**__**

**_Jinakel Wohess_**

**__**

**_KentraShintaku02_**

**__**

**_Ravensthief_**

**__**

**_And_**

**__**

**_Akutenshi_**


	8. Quiet

Precious pt.8 Disclaimer: Shame, shame. You should know I don't own GW by now… 

**Author Notes: Thanks for the feedback! These are definitely the most reviews I've ever had for a fic!!! Oh and about all the big spaces you see in my fic…. Please tolerate them. They're there to make the authoress feel as if she wrote more than she actually did…lol. Thanks again!**

****

    Duo groaned as he walked through the front door. 

_~I don't feel like dealing with this shit today. ~_

    Contrary to his thoughts, he continued his walk to the building's elevator. Once on, he typed in his pass code, which allowed him access to the restricted levels for higher authority. He only had to wait about ten seconds before arriving at his destination. 

   The steel doors slid open and he stepped out. Shaking his head once more, the braided man made his way to his desk. Once he found his way there, he wished he hadn't. There were about ten different reports on his desk. Sighing, he sat down to start on the day's work.

   "I swear if Roger doesn't learn how to paraphrase, I'mma kill him!"

   What was wrong with people? This guy wrote in details for everything! If it wasn't the weather, it was what a person was wearing. Then, when you finally got to the meat of the report, you'd have to read it and summarize it yourself. _(If you've ever seen Tenchi, think of Mihoshi's reports.)_ Two hours!

"What should take fifteen minutes, takes two hours! What a way to start off the work day."

   In his corner, Duo could hear the various conversations going on. Instead of focusing on his task at hand, he listened.

**_"Oh yeah Darcy, it's true! Brent took Lina out to dinner Saturday and proposed!"_**

****

**_"Aww, that's so sweet!"_**

****

**_"Hold you horses there. I guess you didn't hear?"_**

****

**_"Stop speaking riddles woman!"_**

****

**_"Lina refused!"_**

****

**_"What!! You must be kidding!"_**

   At this point, Duo chuckled. I mean, who couldn't find this amusing? Once his laughter subsided, he looked up to see two perturbed looking women scowling in his direction. Blushing, he turned back around to get back to work.

   Whoa, way to get yourself caught Maxwell. I'm slipping. Usually I wouldn't be so thoughtless while eavesdropping. I suppose my skills need a _bit_ of brushing up.

   He snorted. I need to get back to work before Une sends her dogs to get me.

   And he _did_. He worked quietly throughout the entire morning, and nearly past lunch. He would have missed that, except someone interrupted him.

   Duo looked up as a shadow fell over him.

"Need help or something?"

   The man beside him smiled and nodded. Duo studied him. The man had dirty blonde hair that ended near his shoulders. He had to be about 6 ft.1, but he didn't look threatening. His eyes were a striking green, just a bit lighter than Trowa's. His skin was a bit tanned, and an earring occupied his left ear.

   He was well built as well. He wasn't bulky, but you could tell he had muscles. The man himself was wearing a tan dress shirt and black pants. He had a thin, black coat to match. Duo smiled back.

"What can I help you with man?"

"Well, are you by any chance, Duo Maxwell?"

"The one and only."

"Oh, that's great then!"

   He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Storm Zachary Daavis. You can call me Zach though."

   Duo raised a brow. What _sane _Mother would name her child _Storm_? He shook his hand.

"May I ask why you're here Zach?"

"Oh! The Lady sent me to check up on you. She said, quote unquote, **_Make sure Maxwell isn't up to something. He's been too quiet.  Make sure to make him come down and eat lunch too._**"

"Aww, I didn't know Lady cared. I guess I better go make my debut for the day. It seems my audience is getting anxious, ne?"

   Zach laughed. "You're quite amiable. I didn't think you'd be this..."

"This what?  Funny? Carefree? Talkative? Cute? _Dead sexy_? Tell me man!"

    There was definitely a nervous edge in his voice when he replied.

"I think the word I'm looking for is…social."

   Duo laughed outright at that.  

"You must be new around here Zach. Anyone who's someone knows I'm the party man!"

"Well, I plan on being around for a while. I was just promoted, so I'll be working up here with you guys."

   Duo's eyes widened a fraction.

"Well congrats dude!"

"Thanks. Here we are."

   Duo bounced over to the lunch table where most of the higher ups sat. Noin looked up.

"Hey Duo! I haven't seen you all day. I was beginning to worry since you never called back Christmas."

"Aw, I'm sorry Lu. I was sleeping the day away, and then I went over a friend's house for some grub."

   Almost immediately, a sort of tension, small as it was, emerged from the left. There sat Une, not three seats away. He coughed.

"This Gent over here said you called for the mighty Maxwell?"

   Une looked at him evenly. Her voice was normal though.

"You've been quiet all day, and I just wanted to make sure you weren't causing mischief. You're not one I'd trust to leave to your own devices for long Maxwell."

   _Why won't she just leave me alone? I didn't even do anything this time…_

   Noticing the tension, Quatre spoke up.

"Why don't you sit down and join us? You must be hungry by now."

"Sorry Quat. I think I'll wait until dinner comes around. I'm really not hungry right now."

   Wufei snorted. "The day you're not hungry is the day I wear my hair down!"

"That can be arranged."

   Before the other man could react, Duo snatched his hair tie and ran a safe distance. Wufei bellowed in rage.

**"Maxwell, I swear by Nataku if you don't get your sorry ass over here and give me my tie, I'll cut your braid by the end of the day!!! Mark my words!"**

**_"Wufei! Calm down, and stop acting like a big baby! Your hair doesn't look that bad. In fact, you look better with it down…"_**

****

   Wufei sat down grumpily, while glaring at Sally with all his might for letting Duo get away.

"Injustice, stupid onna…" 

   Quite confused, if not scared, Zach sat down to eat with them, pondering the man that was Duo Maxwell.

   Duo sighed and laid his head on his desk.

_   Oh man, what a day. I'm sick and tired of pushing all these damn papers. I need to get out on the field and crack some skulls. This crap is too boring. I don't see how Une and Wufei do this overtime._

   He yawned. I'm _outta_ this hellhole. After rubbing his eyes, he got up and stretched. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 6:00. He counted. From nine to six was…_ten_ hours! That was_ more_ than enough hours for him.

  Calling out his goodbyes, Duo left the building. One thought in particular dwelled in his mind.

_~Sucks to be me…~_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuzuki 

Hey!! Now this is definitely one of my longest chapters out! I hope you liked it. Things are really going to start to pick up in the next three chapters…

   Oi, I actually knew a kid named Storm, so that's kinda what inspired me to give Zach that name.

   Oh and check out those fics I mentioned earlier! I'm not kidding!! You don't know what you're missing out on.

Oh yeah!!! I wanna take a little poll thing as well. I was talking to a friend about this, so please respond to the poll so I can prove my point.

How many of you are Relena lovers? Not like, "I guess she's ok." No, like, "I'll kill anyone who dares to kill or bash her!!" How many of you actually like Relena to that extent? How many males do we have out there reading GW? Yaoi? Lastly, How many people would mind if Heero ended up being single throughout the whole fic? Or with my own character that I made up? 

Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! I hope you answer my poll! Thanx!!!


	9. Days

   Precious pt.9 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing…this shouldn't be necessary anymore….

Author Notes: Thank you so much! I can't say this enough!! I am in pure shock at the amount of readers I got!!! 

**   I must say, I feel guilty. I'm just sitting here laughing in my own evil way, because you don't know exactly what I have in store for our friends. See? There I go laughing again. _Ouu_, if you only knew what I had in store for them. Oh and Storm…you'll see much more of him…later.**

**   I'll give you a hint though. If you look at the chapter title, you can probably tell how many chapters I have to go (_If you know the song)._  I plan to have a sequel.  The sequel is where the real_ baby-making_ love is gonna be…**

**   And _Heero_!!! If you only knew_….-sigh-_ Its sucks, because I have know one to tell what happens! It's_…-sigh-_ I swear, I need to write this fic so I can get to that part! So many ideas!! Thanks you guys for inspiring me! I'd be stuck in some places if it weren't for you! So thanks again! Now on to the story!!!**

   Duo scowled. What did she think she was doing?

"That's not fair and you know it."

  Une seemed unfazed.

"Do I look like I care?"

"What did I do now!?!"

"Nothing, we just need you in here."

   Duo huffed angrily. "What kind of lame ass excuse is that? Quatre's much better at paperwork than I am!"

"Watch your mouth around me Maxwell."

"Let me go out into the field. I'm sick of being in here."

"You had a case last week, and Wufei and Trowa didn't complain."

"Okay. Tell me this. How could you send Zechs, Noin, Heero, Wufei, Quatre, _AND_ Trowa out, and say you need me to stay here."

"Easy. Trowa was going to stay here, but he requested that he be put with Quatre, so I let him. You, however, don't have that option. I suggest you get back to your work if you want pay."

"**NO! Send me out!**"

   Une stood up and walked over to where Duo was leaning against the wall. As soon as she reached him, she promptly slapped him. For a moment he stood there, in amazement of what she had done.

   Never had she slapped him. It was different to say the least. Not only did his cheek burn, but something within him burned as well. He stood toe to toe with her.

   "Why did you do that?"

   When he looked at her, Une seemed shocked herself. Her answer was mumbled.

    "Because you were acting like an ass."

   He looked her in her eyes.

   "Only because you were being a _bitch_."

   His tone held a hint of humor, previous mood forgotten. Her voice was low if not a bit doubtful.

   "Only because you were…being a jerk."

   "I told you I was _sorry_."

   "Why did you snap then?"

   "**Because you were getting mad at me for no reason!**"

   "**That's because you were _lying_**!!!"

   She would have added more to that if it weren't for the fact that Duo's mouth covered hers. **_What the hell is he doing_**?

~**_What the fuck am I doing_**?~

   Duo slowly turned Une so that her back was against the wall. Placing his hands right above her head, he deepened the kiss. Une let out a low moan before finally giving into him. She opened her mouth fully, to let him plunder her. She wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him closer. The heat she felt was overwhelming.

   Finally they broke for air, only to come back together to kiss once more. 

Once.

Twice.

Three times. The third time they stayed together.

 ~  _Mmmm, this feels so nice. I'll probably regret this later, but for now_…~

   Une's leg snaked around Duo's and lifted just a bit. Taking the hint, Duo lifted her up and held her by her buttocks. Une blushed as Duo's hand went up her skirt so he could hold her better…_so she told herself_….(wink wink)

~ _She is so fucking **sexy** when she wants to be. Shit, we're gonna have to stop soon before it's too late. I swear she does this on purpose. Look at her enjoying herself. Man, she's beautiful. It's too bad she doesn't get out more. I bet she'd be a fun date. Mmmm, but I'll think about that later. For now…_~

   Une lightly nipped at his lip as he pressed her into the wall. Her legs encircled him and tightened around him every few seconds in passion, urging him to continue.

   This time when they broke apart, Duo started to trail kisses down her face. He started with one at her brow, then on her cheek, her nose, and her chin. He nipped her lightly on her chin before continuing down her throat. There, he sucked in various places.

 _What might Une be doing in all of this you say?_

   _Well_, our dear Lady had her head tilted back as far as she could, and she could be heard breathing very hard. Her eyes were closed and a smile touched her lips as Duo went further down. He didn't quite get to her chest though, because the person at the door interrupted them.

   As soon as the second knock hit the door, Duo and Une had jumped apart. Quickly making her way behind her desk, Une patted herself down and called in the unwelcome visitor by the fifth knock.  Duo stayed where he was and looked curiously at the door. When Sally walked in, Une's eyes widened and a pink flush overcame her as she spoke.

   "Anything wrong Sally?"

   "No, I just wanted to say that I decided to stay behind and let the others handle the assignment. I think Duo over there is happy to hear that."

   He smirked. "Yeh, I am _happy_."

   Une's eyes widened. "**Duo**!"

    Sally looked confused before going on.  Her voice was concerned when she spoke.

"Are you okay Une? You don't have a fever do you? You look like you're hot or something."

   "Yeh Sally. I agree. She _does_ look _hot_."

   If Une were near him, she would have smacked him.

"**_Duo_**!" She coughed and turned to Sally once more. "What were you saying about staying here _Sally_?"

"Oh, I was just saying I'd prefer to stay inside than be in that hot sun all day."

" I like to be _inside_ too. It feels much, **much** better…"

"**_Duo I swear_**!!!"

   This time, Sally didn't hide her confusion.

"What is going _on_ with you two?"

   Duo shrugged. "Nothing's wrong with me. I don't know what _Une's_ malfunction is though."

   Une abruptly closed her mouth and sat down in her chair. Opening her bottle of water, she began to quietly sip on it. Duo looked at her.

"How does it feel Une?" She ignored him and continued to sip.

"What _are_ you talking about Duo?" Sally was downright frustrated.

   "Maybe you can help me out Sal. Answer this, since Une refuses to listen and be **_nice_**. What's it like to be on _top_?"

   Quicker than you would believe, a stream of water squirted from Une's mouth. She shot up and sputtered angrily.

   "**_DUO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE, BEFORE I HAVE TO STRANGLE YOU_**!"

    With one last smirk, Duo quickly sped out of the room. Sally giggled.

  "Oh my, I just got what he was doing. And here I was thinking _you_ had problems."

   She laughed once more before turning back to the flushed Une.

   "I'll be out in the office area if you need me. I'm gone."

   "Wait."

   "Yeh?"

   "Catch up with Duo and tell him he still has to stay here." After saying a few more choice things, she let Sally go. The smirk Une gave could only be described as…_evil_.

"Yeh sure." Sally laughed before making her exit.

      "**Freedom baby**!"

     "**_Duo, wait up_**!!"

   Duo turned away from the door he was about to open and found Sally running up to him.

          "Make it quick Sal, I'm late out."

        "_You're not late for anything except being at your desk on time_."

        "**_WHAT_**!"

       "Une told me to tell you, you still have to stay. She also said you're gonna lose some of your pay for being late."

           "**_Aw, man. I can't believe this shit_**." He turned to go, his shoulders slumped.

         Sally called out again.

         "What _now_."

         She smirked.

      "Oh, and she also told me to tell you that, _yes_, she likes to be on _top_." With that, Sally left a gaped face Duo behind. She laughed all the way back to her own office.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tsuzuki 

_   Whoa_! That's a whole page longer I think. Hopefully that's longer than most. I'm trying to improve my style of writing as I go, so hopefully the chapters get better  and better. Oh, and thanks for the poll feedback! I have so much in store!!  Oh, and did you guys get the jokes? I don't know if you did, but I found them at least a little bit amusing. I should know, because I used to do that kind of thing to my friends all the time. Lol. You should have seen it. They would have made Wufei proud. 

   But enough about me!!! I want to add this little tidbit to the end. I know it's early, but I'm gonna say it while I can remember. When I write the first chapter to this story's sequel, I'll send it to my top 3 most loyal reviewers before I post it. (bows head in shame) I know, I know, not much of a prize, but if you want to, go for it! Also, the person who figures out what I've been doing in my chapter titles first will get to see chapter 11, not 10, 11, before I post it. Just make sure to leave your email.

**_   That's it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Until next chapter, Ja!!!!!_**


	10. Calm Me

Precious pt.10 Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing 

**Author Notes:** **_Whew! I didn't mean to take so long! I was being lazy, and kept saying I'd write this….but stuff kept coming up. You know what I mean. This is the chapter where stuff will get really juicy. Heh. That's about it._**

**_   Oh! Also, I wanna congratulate Pammy at Media Miner.org for figuring out what I was doing. Congrats! You'll be getting the next chapter in the email!_**

**_   I want to give Cranapple not one, but two cookies for being my 60th reviewer!!! Thanks!!!_**

**_   To all you others who asked to get a chapter in the mail…I'm not sending it because that would defeat the purpose of posting it. You didn't answer the contest question thingy, so there's no reason to. You might be able to catch up for most loyal reviewer, I dunno. I feel honored that you like my fic so much though.  _**

**_   That's about it. On to the story!!!_**

      Duo blinked sleepily as he heard something crash violently into the floor. Once his vision cleared he saw that he had smacked the clock onto the floor again. For some odd reason, he still heard something beeping though. Looking around blearily, he spotted his black laptop on the floor. A red light was blinking, signaling that he was being paged.

   Quickly, he got to his feet and opened the small pc. 

**_   ~No way…~_**

   On his screen sat a short email addressed to…you guessed it, him.

   **_G._**

**__**

**__**

**_   Hey kid. I told you I'd find something didn't I? I can't say it's good, but it's something. If you really want the information I got, then come over. You'll only be able to gain access into my lab until no later than 10:30. I suggest you leave as soon as you wake up._**

**__**

**__**

**_   G._**

   Without a word, Duo slid into his street clothing and rushed out of the apartment. Taking hurried strides, Duo made his way to the underground lab. He got on the subway and endured the overwhelming crowds, then walked in the bitter cold until he reached a worn down building. 

   After knocking on the metal door, Duo waited. A hatch in the door opened, and a pair of lips were seen.

   "What do you want kid?  This aint no high school. The only thing you'll get here is high. Is that what you want?"

  " You aint no drug dealer. Let me in Richard. "

   "Fuck Duo, I told you not to call me that."

   "You shouldn't have been playing around then. Let me in Char."

   " Fine man."

   The man known as Richard, or Char for short, opened the door and let duo step in. The door slammed shut as soon as Char was sure Duo was in.

   "G was saying you were gonna come."

   "Yeh, he was right. Take me to him will ya?"

   "Ok. He said it was important. What are you two working on?"

   Duo shook his head. "Even _I_ don't know man. He looked at Char from the side. The boy he knew was slowly growing into a man. Two more years and he'd be 18. The teen had grown to a nice 5 ft. 9 already. His skin was a honey-caramel color, and his hair was done in his normal braids. He smirked.

   "When are you gonna cut your hair man?"

   The young man laughed.

"I know _you_ aren't talking! Plus, my hair doesn't look _that_ bad."

"I'm not talking about now. I'm talking about when it's down. You look like a broom with static shock or something."

 "Oh that _really_ hurts."

   Duo chuckled. "Aw, you know what I mean."

   The two stopped as they reached the locked door.

"This is where we say goodbye."

"Alright. I'll see you around later Char."

"Yeh, _hopefully_. I'll check ya later man." With that, Char left Duo on his own.

   Slowly, Duo entered in the code to access the lab before him. The door hissed as it opened. Suppressing a shudder at the sudden coolness of the temperature, Duo walked in.

"**Yo G.! Where are you?**"

   He heard a chuckle come from somewhere within the lab. Slowly, he walked forward.

"**Hey you old geezer! Get your butt out here!**"

   Duo kept himself from jumping when he heard a voice call out nearby.

"Is that any way to talk to your mentor?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"It's not."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"Well if you want to know about your little…problem, follow me."

   Duo stiffened. Walking with G., he glared suspiciously at the old man's back. Why was he being so nice? Usually he would have at least have threatened him by now. The two stopped in front of a computer set up on a table. The doctor gestured toward the chair.

   "Sit here."

   For once, he was obedient. Dr.G cleared his throat.

   "Alright Kid. Listen first. Speak later. Got it?"

"Yeh. Fine. Whatever."

   The older man nodded.

"Good. Here's what's going on. When you were on L2 and the plague came, about everyone got it. You said it skipped you, _but_ you were wrong. Your immune system was too strong for it at that time.

   Since you didn't actually take the antidote at that time, the disease stayed in your body, mutating into something else. It became **stronger** and supposedly more deadly as well. 

   From what I can see, the disease isn't sexually transmitted. I don't really think anyone else can even get it. I've found evidence that this particular disease cannot inhabit anyone's body without the original disease being present. Your body must be able to resist the original disease, and then this new one will breed within that being. 

   In other words, **_you're most likely the only being existing with this disease_**. Also, because the original was _fatal_, this one can definitely be thought of **as the same**."

   Duo's knuckles turned white, as he gripped the chair's arms. His face, however, betrayed none of his emotions. His eyes were…_painful_ to look at, for the Doctor himself had to look away.

"We are currently searching for a cure, but I have no idea if one even exists. We don't know very much else yet. So far, the only side effects or signs of this disease are nosebleeds, migraines, passing out, and dizziness."

   G coughed.

"Though this isn't much of a consolation, you may name the disease yourself. Due to your…unique…_position_, it's only fair."

   Duo sat emotionlessly. Only by glancing at his eyes, you could tell he was thinking. But G didn't look at his eyes.

"For once, I'm sorry for you Kid. You've come too far. I don't know what to tell ya."

"**_Shimuteki Pesuto_**."

"**_What_**?"

"That's the name. It can be SP for short though."

   G looked at him sharply, before starting to pace slowly.

"Invincible Death Plague. What a _fitting_ name. I don't know about the invincible part yet though."

   "**_Shove it G. I don't need or want any pity…or false hope_**."

   The man's voice was no longer carefree. Pushing himself out of the chair, Duo stalked out of the lab.

   _~I hope Duo's alright. I don't know where he could be. Oh Allah, I hope he's okay. ~_

   Quatre sighed as his lover rubbed his shoulders.

"Don't worry about Duo, Love. He can take care of himself."

   Quatre nearly in his seat as Trowa's lips whispered so close to his ear. He became serious once more as he thought about the situation again.

_~ You don't fool me Trowa. I know you're worried too. ~_

"I know Trowa, but it's almost five! Nobody's answering the phone, and no one said he called in. Don't you think that's a little bit weird?"

   A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Come in."

   Storm poked his head in.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going home. With the way you guys are acting now, I didn't want anyone to _freak out_."

  He laughed.

"This is serious Mr. Davis. Duo would have contacted us by now."

"_Sure_ he would. I think he's just joking around. He seems like the type to do that."

   Trowa frowned, just slightly, but it was there nonetheless.

"Duo wouldn't pull a joke like this. He knows what funny and what's not. Painting a Gundam pink is his idea of a joke, not disappearing making people worry."

   Storm shrugged. "Whatever. I'm gone." With that, he left. Quatre looked bothered.

"He doesn't get Duo _at all_."

   Trowa leaned down and softly kissed his lover's head.

"Give him time Angel."

   Quatre smiled, and sat once again in thought.

**_~ Where are you Duo? ~_**

   Heero grunted as he made another error on the computer.

_~ What the hell did you do to me Duo! I'm gonna kill him when he gets back! ~_

   The Perfect Soldier had made his twentieth mistake for the day, and it was wearing on his nerves. Always, he would type perfectly, but not today. Today, that baka had to just run off…leaving him _distracted_…

_~ Something doesn't feel right…~_

   He shook his head and corrected his mistake, before continuing his work.

**_~ Omae o korusu Duo…~_**

"**No Onna**!"

"Come on Fei. Say it."

"**I _refuse_! Injustice**!"

   The room was silent, seeing as Sally had silenced the speaker with a kiss. Her hand came to rest on his chin. Her body was in his lap, and her legs around the man's waist. The perfect way to trap him in the chair he sat in, and get _"comfortable"_. 

   Slowly, Sally pulled away.

"**Say it**."

   The man was definitely breathing harder.

"**_This is injustice onna_**!!!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"**_Hmph_**."

"Just admit it Fei, and make it easier on yourself."

"I will say no such thing!"

"Oh _really_?"

   She stared at him as she let her right hand travel across his body. Slowly, it drifted from the top of his, lower and lower. Then, it went under his shirt and back up toward his pectorals. Sally gave a feral grin, never breaking eye contact.

"Are you _sure_ about that?"

   The man in subject, Wufei, was turning dangerously red. She leaned forward and pressed herself onto him, while letting her hand caress his upper chest and even pinch his nipple. 

   She nipped at his nose.

"Just _say_ it Fei."

   His voice was strained. "Why?"

   Her hand dipped lower…_and lower_……**_and lower_**.

"Because it's true. You've been tense all day, and even grumpier than usual. So just say it."

   Let me tell you, if Sally's hand went any lower…she'd be touching the bottom of the chair itself.

   Wufei's voice was thick if not a bit lusty when he spoke.

"**_Fine_** Onna. I'm worried about Maxwell."

"_That's_ my Dragon." With that, Sally got up quickly and locked the door before tackling Wufei to the floor.

~ I'm gonna kill you Maxwell!!! Mmmm….later…Yeh baby. **She can deep throat!?! Right there**! **Deeper**! **Yes**! **Ungh**! **Shhhhii….Fuck yes**!!  Yessss…. ~

~ Unng….Fei's so sexy when he's wild. Wha? Mmmm…that feels so good. Ah, ahhhh. Right…**right** **there**!!! **Yes**! **Ungh**! **Harder**!!! Oh my…he's using his tongue….**OH YES**!!! **YES**!!! **SHIT**!!! **Nnngh**!!!! **Fuck yeah baby**……**N-NNGH**!!! That was perfect…I'll have to thank Duo later. Mmmm…. ~

   The two lovers lay there panting from their recent activities. Wufei half moaned.

~ I guess I'll let Maxwell get away with this just this once. But next time, no matter what Sally does, I will serve justice!!! ~

  Wufei rolled over and spooned Sally to him. The two lay like that for quite some time, basking in the afterglow.

    Duo slammed his fist into the bag. One after the other, he vented his anger.

"Why the fuck does this have to happen to me!?! What the fuck did I do to deserve this?"

   Not breaking a sweat switched to using his legs. Kicking the big bag with all his strength, he ended up breaking the whole thing. He stood back angrily as the bag busted in half, piling sand everywhere.

   Char walked up to him.

"Give me another."

"Man, that's _enough_. That was the _fifth_ bag Duo."

   Duo turned on him.

"**I said give me another**!"

"**And I said no**!"

   Char shoved him…

That was all it took. Soon Duo was on top of him, punching, screaming, kicking. 

  Char let him. Sure he would get beat up, even if he tried to fight, but he had a purpose. It took a minute before Duo realized what he was doing and stopped himself. He got up and backed away slowly.

   If Char could have fully opened his eyes, he would have seen the horrified look that crossed Duo's face. He coughed and cringed when he tasted blood.

   "You done man?"

"I'm sorry Char. I _swear_ I didn't know what I was doing. "

"It's okay. Just go home will ya?"

   Char painfully pushed himself onto his feet and leaned heavily against the wall.

"Yeh man. I'm gone."

   Duo shook his head.

"Maybe forever…"

    Char nodded his head solemnly. 

"I understand." Then, Duo left.

   Une sighed. It was seven and still no word from Duo. What the hell was he doing? She shook her head and sat down on her couch to go over some more paperwork she took with her.

   Une looked up as soon as she heard Mari coming down the stairs.

"How do you like your game Mari?"

The girl shrugged.

"Kingdom Hearts is okay. Nice graphics and all. Any word from Duo?"

   Une sighed. She wished she hadn't told her about that. The girl was positively driving her mad!

"It's been the same as it was ten minutes ago, and ten minutes before that, _and_ before that."

   Marimeia scowled.

"Well _excuse me_ for being worried about him."

   With that, she huffed back into her room and shut the door, leaving an empty silence in her wake.

   Une held her head as she felt a headache coming on. 

_~ I can never say the right thing can I? Why can't I just do one thing right for her? ~_

   One tear made its way down her face.

****

**_~ Where the hell are you Duo? ~_**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuzuki 

 **WOW! Now I know that's my longest chapter!!! That five to six friggin pages longer!!! Took me long enough! I hope you guys liked this chap. I happen to take to the Wufei Sally scene the most in this chap though. If you didn't figure it out, Shimuteki Pesuto means Invincible Death Plague.**


	11. Oh Serenity

Precious pt.11 

Disclaimer: _I don't own Gundam Wing. You got that? I don't own it already!!! Get off my back about it!!!!_

**Author Notes: _I don't know what to say. So, I'll leave this lank for now. Check the bottom though. I might have remembered something I wanted to say down there. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!_**

   The keys clanked on the kitchen top as a man threw them there. The door slammed behind him, and he slumped against the wall.

_~What am I going to do? ~_

   He snorted.

_~ What can I do? ~_

   Slowly, the man got up and headed towards the bathroom for a shower. After shedding his clothes, he turned on the water taps and waited for it to heat up. While he waited, he stared at the mirror in front of him.

    His chest was flawless, except for one, lone scar that ran from his torso all the way back around to his back. Slowly, he traced it as if in a trance. G hadn't thought that he'd live through the incident, but he did. Then G had suggested that Duo might not be right for piloting, but Duo had put up a fight.

   Duo looked up into the foggy mirror, before turning and getting in the hot shower. His memories, however decided to follow him as well.

***Flashback***

Duo skipped down the hall, and laughed out when he did a cartwheel. He wasn't really happy though. He just laughed as a show of defiance to the Shroom Head. After getting upright, he continued on to the lab. Once he got there, he searched for his mentor among the workers.

"I'm right here."

   Duo jumped, turned around, and glared.

"Boy, you're going to have to learn to sense people near you. A mistake like that could get you killed."

   Duo snorted and chose to ignore the ending part of his comment.

"I'm not a boy anymore. I turned thirteen just two weeks ago."

" Don't get your hopes up Kid. You're probably still twelve. I know for a fact you don't know your real birthday."

"Well Father Maxwell and Sister Helen gave me one, so I am thirteen!!"

"Well Father Maxwell and Sister Helen _are dead_."

   Duo's fists balled up and he glared with all of his might at the man who trained him. The doctor, as usual, ignored him.

"Listen up. I have a simple training mission for you. Go out into the streets and listen for word on the enemy. Return here in 8 hours."

   Duo scowled harder before turning and leaving. G shook his head.

"That boy's got a lot to learn before he can pilot a Gundam."

   Duo sighed as he moved between the people without a problem. It had been three hours. Three long, boring hours. What he didn't know was that this quiet would not last for much longer.

   He looked up as he heard a low rumble above. To his dismay, mobile suits lined up in his vision. The people around him stopped in horror, and some ran. A couple of gunshots later, they were stopped. A loud voice spoke.

"People of L2, please do not move. We are here for your protection. It was said that a Gundam pilot lived here, so we are here to…exterminate him. There are too many people though, so we'll have to use an extreme method.

   We've decided to set a bomb, which will destroy everyone and everything within a five- mile radius. That's just perfect, because we were tipped off the pilot lives nearby here as well.

   The Federation thanks you for giving your life for the Cause. Please do not panic, and accept your deaths honorably. You will be remembered."

   With that, one MS landed, but the others took off.

"Honorable my ass."

   Duo took off for the MS, intent on stopping the bomb. He ignored the people around him as they looked on surprised.

"Do you wanna die early or something?"

   I will not have these people's deaths on my hands! I won't! He continued to run full force until he finally reached it. Climbing into the hatch, he saw that it was indeed an intricate bomb.

"G's gonna kill me if this bomb doesn't first."

   Working quickly, he rerouted the wires, making sure not to disconnect the wrong ones. Thirty minutes later, he looked at the timer, only to find he had fifteen minutes left.

"Oh shit."

   With one last cut, Duo jumped out of the hatch and yelled to get the people's attention.

_~Why are the being so stupid? No one's stopping them from leaving…~_

"Hey! Get out of here!!! You have about 12 minutes to get as far away from here as possible!!!"

   One woman cried out.

   "But the Feds said not to move!"

Another joined her.

"Yeh Kid! They said they'll kill us if we move!"

Duo sighed at their ignorance.

"_Fuck_ the Feds!!! They'll kill you if you don't move! At least you have a better chance of surviving if you leave now!"

   Someone else called out.

"He's right! We gotta get going!"

   With that, a full out stampede began. It came complete with screaming people and everything. Duo cursed as he spotted a little girl trapped in an alleyway not far from him. Running and pushing his way through, he finally reached her. She looked up in fear.

"Who awe you?"

"I'm Duo. Come on, we hafta get out of here."

   He pulled her, but she pulled back.

"Lemme go. The gang said not to go wit stwangers."

   Duo looked at her, exasperated.

"Listen here. If you ever want to see your gang again, then you gotta leave now."

   The young child looked at him solemnly.

"They're dead. We got attack-ed and they hid me. The mean sowdiers kiwt them."

   "I'm sowwy- I mean, I'm sorry, but we need to get out of here!"

   The girl with the dirty, blond hair sighed.

"I guess so."

   Duo didn't have the chance to reply, because a giant beep was heard, and without thinking, he threw himself over the girl. The bomb went off.

   Duo stared at the forgotten rag on the tiled floor of the shower stall. The soap lay in the drain, and his hair was soaking wet.

~ I woke up in the lab, and G nearly killed me. Somehow, I had survived that blast. Thankfully, my tampering rendered the bomb nearly ineffective, so it went off pretty much like a normal bomb. I wonder what happened to that girl though…~

   Duo finally turned the water off and got out of the shower. As soon as the cool air hit him, he started to towel off.

*** Flashback ***

   "What the _hell_ did you think you were doing!?! Your life is top priority! Casualties are a part of the job."

   Duo groaned. _Didn't this man ever shut up?_

"I couldn't let those people die."

   "Oh but you could nearly blow your cover and kill yourself in the process? That's exactly what they want!!!"

   G sighed in disappointment at his young prodigy.

"Perhaps you were not cut out for being a pilot."

   Duo turned his head and glared at the wall.

   Duo swiftly made his way to his room, where he changed into his black boxers. Then, he finally headed for the fridge for some food. However; before he could make it there, a red flash caught his eye. Groaning, Duo headed towards the vidphone. After plopping on his barstool, he turned it on.

****

**  " You have 5 messages."**

    BEEP 

**10:50 a.m**

   "Hello? Duo? Are you there? It's almost eleven Duo! Pick up. This is Quatre. Come on_…..-sigh-_ I guess you're sleeping in today then. Call when you wake up."

CLICK BEEP 

**12:00 p.m**

   "Hello, Duo? This is Quatre again. Please pick up….This isn't funny Duo! ….Well, call us. Une's about to blow. _Bye_…"

CLICK BEEP 

**12:45 p.m**

   " The is Lady Une calling…**_Duo_**! What are you doing! Get your ass on this phone now!!! _–growls_- I swear Duo if you don't get your butt down here quick you're going to regret it. …You won't like me when I get nasty…"

**SLAM! CLICK**

BEEP 

**4:35 p.m**

   "Duo where are you? If you don't pick up this damn phone, you'll see why they called me the Bitch General! _–huffs-_ **DUO**! …._Duo_? Come on, pick up_…..-sigh-_ What's going on with you these days? ….Bye."

Click.

BEEP 

**6:15 p.m**

   "Duo? What's wrong? If you're there, pick up. It's me, Mari. Did Mum do something? I know she can be mean or confusing sometimes, but give her a chance. But maybe it's not her…maybe it's _me_. Is that it? You haven't called or anything since Christmas. _Please _call back Duo…"

CLICK 

**"That is the end of your messages."**

**BEEP.**

   Duo sighed and slumped his head against the cool counter. Man, Mari's even more messed up because of me. I swear I don't know how she got so weak in self- confidence when she lives with _Une_.

   He picked his head up and looked at the vidphone. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he turned the phone on once more and dialed Une's number. It was only two rings before the Lady picked it up.

"Duo?"

"Hey Une. Look, I kno-"

"**WHERE WERE YOU!?!**"

"_Lemme expl_…"

"**NO**! Everyone in the office was worried about you! Quatre was a _nervous wreck_! Heero was _just plain off_! What excuse do you have that makes this okay?"

   Duo sighed.

"_None_. Just listen to me."

   Une scowled.

"I had an urgent email come to me this morning. I had to leave immediately, so I didn't have the chance to call. I'm _sorry_, but that's what happened."

   The scowl was still there.

"You could at least tell me where you went or why."

"I'm sorry Une. It's nothing against you. I just can't tell you anymore than I have.

   Duo sighed.

_~_ _It kinda looks like there's two Unes. A lot of good that'll do me. Both of them look angry…~_

   He shook his head.

**_~_** **_Shit! Not now!~_**

"…._Do you understand me_?"

"Wha?"

"Duo, were you even listening?"

"Hey Une, call me back. I gotta go do something."

"Oh no you don't. You're going to sit there and listen to me! _I am si_-"

CLICK!! 

   Duo stood up and stretched. He put a finger right beneath his nose to find a slight moisture.

"Shit."

   Duo took one step before his world suddenly got dizzy. Without the counter to support him, he fell backwards, banging his head on the floor before he passed out.

   One second later, the phone rang. It kept ringing until the answering machine came on.

"Duo pick up! I know you're there!!! Pick up now!!!" 

(You hear a voice in the background)

**_"What'd you do to drive him off again this time? Quit pushing him away!_**

(Someone stormed up the stairs, leaving Une alone)

"Mari…" 

(Her head was bowed.)

"Duo…It's times like this that…_that I hate you_."

Click 

**"Message recorded."**

BEEP 

    Luckily or not, Duo didn't hear her, for he lay unconscious on the floor. He lay there for hours afterward, not waking until the next day…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tsuzuki 

   What do you think? Was it okay? I hope so. This was pretty long too. Wow. Oh, the earlier words when the little girl was speaking were not mistakes. I was trying to spell it as a little girl would say it. Lol.  Not much else to say, so I'll see you in my next chapter. Until then, Ja!!!


	12. Someone

Precious pt. 12 

**   Disclaimer:_ I don't own Gundam Wing. Too bad though. I'd share…. well the girls anyway.lol._**

**   Author Notes: _Hullo folks! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have a good reason! My teacher has some sort of project compulsion obsessive disorder or something! I'm not kidding! Every two to three weeks, she gives us a different project! I swear, I'mma scream! Due to the post stress of doing a project, I can't write. All I wanna do is relax, like I've been doing for like…a day. So, forgive me. I didn't want the story to turn up crappy. I hope it doesn't. Now, on to the story!_**

   " _Crap_, I did it **_again_**." Duo rolled over and stared at the ceiling. "**_Ugh_**. I got blood in my mouth."

   Pushing himself off the carpet, he walked over to the kitchen sink and turned on the tap. Cupping his hands, he managed to gather water in them and get some in his mouth. 

"Aah, that's better." He spit a little more to get the taste out of his mouth, but it didn't completely go away. Shaking his head, he looked up at the clock.

"Ten _already_? Dang. I guess I'm staying in today."

   Walking once again to his vidphone, Duo activated it. Ignoring the message, he dialed in a number. Waiting only for a moment, someone soon picked up.

_"Preventer's office. How may I help you?"_

"Hey, Juni, this is Duo. I'm just calling in to say I'm taking one of my sick days. Okay?"

_"Yeah, sure Mr. Maxwell. Do you want me to notify the Lady?"_

"Erm…**_no_**. Withhold that information if you can."  She gave him a knowing look.

_"I'll have to tell her if she asks, but I won't go up and tell her if that's what you mean."_

"Thanks Juni. I owe you one."

_"Yeah, yeh. Just hang up before someone comes."_

   Obeying her words, he clicked off and walked over to his couch. He plopped down and sat there a moment as if in deep thought.

"**NO**! Where? Where did I…**_Shit_**. This isn't fair. Where could…. **OH**! I _remember_ now!"

   Eagerly, he dug his hand between the couch seats and searched around until he found the object of his desire. He held it up triumphantly before using it to turn on the T.V. 

"Hi kids! Would you like to join Barneesha in a sing-a-long?" 

"NO!"

**-click-**

****

**_"On today's forecast, we expect rain. Stay inside, because it's gonna be a cold one tonight! What do you think Jace?"_**

"No."

**-click-**

"Hi! Welcome to Barbie's workout! Let's get kickin-" 

"HELL NO!!"

**-click click-**

"Today, on History Maker, we're going to discuss the Gundam Pilots. How did they think? How did they live? What was their purpose?"

_-Sigh-_ Whatever. Nothing else on. Duo laid back and watched the biased discussion on himself and the others.

   Heero frowned. Something wasn't right. He looked down as his arm tingled.  His frown deepened as the feeling didn't go away. His eye twitched. His nose scrunched up. Finally, he grunted in annoyance. This continued for three minutes straight, with Heero glaring at his jerky arm.

   Suddenly, his left lunged for his right, and he scratched savagely at it. The heat from the action only served to encourage him. Grunting with effort, Heero scratched his right arm like a mad man. As the blasted itch receded, Heero sat back and sighed.

_~J never** did **get me to ignore an itch…~_

   Heero glanced at the clock. It was already past twelve… He turned his attention back to the work before him. Glaring in determination, he continued his report on yesterday's mission. 

   His hand jerked unexpectedly, which resulted in an error. After backspacing, he continued. One minute later, Heero was once again erasing a sentence that made no sense. The third time, he pushed himself away from the desk. Growling, he tried to evaluate the problem.

    _~What's wrong with me? Why am I on edge? The security level in this building is sufficient, so I should feel no threat. It's like a…like **an itch**. But…how do I scratch it? I don't even know what it is. I can't just leave it as it is though. I can't get any work done. I get more work done when Duo's around. ~_

   "**_Duo_**."

   His eyes widened.

_   ~ Where is that baka anyway? I haven't seen him in days. It's been so quiet. ~_

   He sighed.

_   ~ Even when he's not here he bothers me. ~_

   "I guess I should check with Juni about him."

   He resigned to the inevitable, and walked stoically to the secretary's office.

"He took the day off…"

"Yes sir."

"…Hn. Did he _look _sick to you?"

"Well Mr. Yuy, I wasn't really paying attention. You know how it is…_heheheh_."

"…."

"Err…not _really_ sir."

"…Hnn."

   Juni sighed.

_~ These pilots are going to be the death of me, I swear… ~_

   Duo looked down as his stomach growled. He groaned.

"_Aww_, I don't wanna get up!"

   He looked at the T.V. 

"I can't believe those saps actually said _I_ overdosed. Then, they had the nerve to say Quatre was a **dominatrix**! I mean, _it's true_ and all, but that's not the point! Have we no privacy?"

   He shook his head and got up.

**_"  Duo Maxwell suffers from a paranoia of any form of happiness, love, or life. He- "_**

****

   "Guess _not_…"

   Walking over to his pantry, he rummaged around until he found his box of Poptarts.

"Oh yeah! Vanilla Cream baby!"

   After putting them in the toaster, he only had to wait a minute before they popped right back up. Once he'd wrapped them in a napkin, he headed right back for his sofa. Then, he sat down and began eating his snack. 

   Not a moment later, someone knocked on his door.

"**Mmph Mmm Mrgh**!"

   He chewed and swallowed the poptart.

"Go away!"

   The banging got louder.

~ _Damn salespeople. They just don't get it sometimes_. ~

   He got up.

"I said go away _dammit_!!"

   The banging suddenly stopped. However, before Duo could sit down, his door was kicked open. Someone calmly stepped inside, but Duo couldn't see who, due to the sunlight.

" WHAT THE HELL!!!" 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuzuki 

    Sorry this took so long to come out. It's much shorter, I know. Along with being tired, I kept getting distracted. I'd always find stuff to do! Like I'd sign in on my IM, and then I'd strike up two convos and two other peeps would start two other ones. Lol. So you see, it was just one big break. But I think I'm back in the flow now.

   Oh yeah! If anyone would like to talk with me about just crap, dun be shy!

**My AOL IM is: _NurikoOni_**

**           And**

**My MSN IM is: _Either you have a twin or I'm just stoned…_**

**_(I change my name a lot, so it'd be easier to use my email. Ryoko_onee@hotmail.com)_**

**__**

   Like I said, don't be shy! I like to meet new people, and I don't really talk about anything specific, so whatever. The point is you can IM me if you like. Just don't keep asking me about the fic, lol. 

   I think that's about it. So, until the next chapter, Ja ne!!!


	13. Please

Precious pt.13 

**Disclaimer_: I don't own Gundam Wing…let's leave it at that._**

**__**

**Author Notes: _Hullo people! Hopefully, I got this chapter up quicker. _**

**_…. Oh my!!!! I'm only four reviews away from 100!!! OMG!!!! My first 100!!! (At Media Miner) This is friggin amazing! Lol…I know this is short notice, but I'll say it anyway. My hundredth reviewer and the four after that get to give me one name. I will use those 5 names within this story. Is it a deal? If you don't wanna suggest a name, then don't put one. I'll just go on to the person after you. So, the 100th, 101, 102, 103, and 104th people that review get to suggest a name! For the people at Fanfiction.net….um…the top three people with the bestest, longest, most awesome review for this chapter will get to give a name. I will definitely use them! Thanks for those that contribute! _**

**_   Whew, that's about it for that. Oh, and someone asked about my chapter titles. Well, the names of the titles are the lyrics to Melfina's song, from Outlaw Star. Thanks to all those who guessed correctly!!!_**

**_   Lastly…ALL OF YOU ROCK!!! –hands everyone a plaque telling them how much they rock- Now you canlook at this plaque in wonder and say…."Dude! I rock!!! Whoa!!" It's a beautiful thing. Lol. Now on to the story!!!_**

   Duo squinted his eyes to try and catch a look at his visitor.

   "Hey man, I don't know who you are, but you're gonna be paying for that dent in my wall!" Duo masked his anxiety with a joke. 

_~ Who is this nut? ~_

   The figure stepped forward, glaring as he came in. Duo groaned.

**_~ I should have known. ~_**

   Covering his face with his hand, Duo shook his head in exasperation. After a moment, he looked up at the figure before him.

   "What are you doing here Heero? And why the hell did you mess up my door? Haven't you ever heard of a thing called patience?"

   Somewhat angrily, Heero stalked in and right over to Duo.

" What do you think you're doing Maxwell?"

   Duo's face scrunched up in confusion. "Well, before you interrupted me, I was eating a poptart."

   Growling, the Asian yanked on his shirt.

   "You don't look sick to me."

   Duo frowned, annoyed.

   " Does it matter? I have a couple of sick days, and now I'm using one of them. I called in and everything! What more do you want?"

   " I want to know why you're not there. You've been absent for… a while now.  You're not sick, but you take off a sick day. What's been going on with you?"

   The braided man sighed. _~ Since when has Heero been curious about my health? ~_

"Since the day we became…**_friends_**."

   Duo's eyes widened.

"You said that aloud."

"Man! I swear, I don't even notice when I do stuff like that! But that's not the point. When did you _admittedly_ become _my _friend?"

   For a moment, Heero stood there, saying nothing. Then, he slowly and carefully placed the door in its correct position. After that, he turned to Duo and spoke.

"It was exactly one year after the battle with Marimeia."

   "C'mon Heero, lighten _up_! It'll only be for a couple of hours!"

   "**No**."

   "I won't bother you for a day, I swear. Just come with me. I think even the Perfect Soldier would enjoy a view of the scenery."

   " Hn…you don't seem like the thoughtful type. If I went, I doubt I'd get to enjoy the view, due to your incessant chattering."

   A flash of hurt came and left Duo's eyes. He mock died, as if in a medieval battle.

"Ah, Sir, you kill me with your words! What doth thou have against me? _Oooooooooh woe_!" He flopped against the Japanese pilot continuously. Then, he found himself banging into the hard wood of the chair. 

   Heero had gotten up, and was now standing by the door.

"Hn…come on baka, before I change my mind."

   With that, Heero turned and walked out the door with a shell-shocked Duo behind him.

   Duo had dragged all across the park. He had even gone so far as to take them to the playground, with children!

   "C'mon Hee-chan! I wanna play with the little kids!"

   "Go ahead. I'm not stopping you."

   "Yes you are. All the kids will run away when they see what a meanie you are. Hee-chan, come on!"

   "**No**."

   "I'll call _Relena_."

   "…Hn."

   Duo smirked. His voice was feathery light, like a whisper as he imitated the blonde.

   "…_Heeeroooo. Heeeerooooo_." 

   His voice became louder and shriller as he went.

   "_Heeeeeroooo. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooo! **Heeeeeeeeeerooo**_**! HEEEeeeeeeerooo!! HEERO, YOU"RE MY HER-Mmmph**!!! **_Mmph?"_**

   Duo looked down at the hand that tightly covered his mouth. Then he looked at Heero and let out a muffled chuckle. Heero had a tick going on, right under his eye and his jaw looked like it was about to snap with tension.

   "**Shut**. **Up**."

   He glared dangerously, but that didn't change a thing. Duo heard numerous giggles from around him, and noticed the various children with mild shock.

_~ Now when did they get here? ~_

   The parents were on the benches a little ways away, and were also looking at them curiously. Duo blushed.

   "Looks like the kids came to us instead, ey Hee-chan."

   The latter did not answer. Instead, he stood stiffly, as if waiting for them to attack. Without warning, Duo ran up to a little girl and started to tickle her mercilessly. Laughing, he questioned her.

   "What are you looking at little girl?"

   The girl giggled as she tried to kick him off and laugh at the same time.

    "Y-you were _(gasp)_ screaming real _(laughter) _loud!"

   Duo stepped back to let her breathe. 

   "Ah, I see. Well, how about we give you cats a piggyback ride back over to the playground."

   Heero's eyes noticeably widened at the 'we' part. Seven yehs were heard from the group.

   "Who's first?"

   The little girl, whom he'd tickled stepped up to him. He swung her around to get on his back and grinned cheekily at the stoic pilot. A little boy with black hair stepped up.

   "You get him Heero."

   If possible, Heero took a step back.

   "Duo, I-I don't know how to give a back ride."

   Duo chuckled and put the girl on his back down. He bent down and asked her name.

   "I'm Emilea."

   "That's pretty. I'll call you Emi for short. Now Emi, we're gonna show ole Heero here how to give a right and proper piggyback ride! Yeehaw!"

   Emilea squealed in delight as he tickled her once more, before returning his attention to Heero.

   "Okay, first you kneel down, like so."

     Duo got on his knees and looked for Heero to do the same. Grudgingly, he got on his knees, stiff as a board.

   "Good. Now, you hold still and let one of those munchkins climb on your back. If they need it, you can give them a little boost to get on your back easier. Now watch. Get on Emi."

   Emi used her hands to grab onto Duo's shirt and pull herself on top. After putting her legs on each side, she grabbed his braid, as a type of reign and giggled. Duo laughed.

   "I know. I know. The braid is irresistible…like me. Anyways! Heero, your turn!!"

   Heero kept his position and stared at the boy who nervously approached him. Duo's voice broke the tension.

   "Aw Hee-chan! Don't scare him off! Treat this like…a mission. This should be simple, right? You carried me enough times in ba-…when I got hurt. Heh. So this should be easy…unless you're _scared_."

   The Asian pilot's eyes narrowed dangerously. He turned to the boy who had paused in his approach.

   "What is your name?"

   "D-Danius sir."

   Heero grit his teeth.

   " You may just call me Heero if you like. May I shorten your name to…Dani?"

   The boy smiled. Fear gone, he ran up to the man.

   "Sure! That's what my friends call me anyway."

  Dani jumped on Heero's back and grabbed at the collar of his green tank top. Duo nodded his approval and slowly got to his feet.

   "Remember to hold them securely and to be careful. We don't want any parents trying to kill us or anything."

   "Hn."

   Heero then mimicked his actions.  A redheaded child jumped up in excitement.

"**Race**! Let's have a piggyback race!!! The loser has to get off!"

   All the other children shouted in glee at the new game. The two pilots however groaned…yes _Heero_ groaned. Duo stepped in the conversation.

   "Alright, alright. This is how it'll go. We'll race from this tree, over to that hill right by the swings. You got that Heero?"

   "Mission _accepted_."

   Rolling his eyes, Duo appointed the red head, whom the others called Annay, as the referee. He and Heero lined up and waited for her signal.

_~ Damn I'm going to be tired. ~ _

   He looked at Heero.

_~ But it's worth it…~_

"GO!!!" 

   Pushing off, Duo smirked as he ran past Heero. However, that didn't last long, because in an amazing burst of speed, Heero passed him and reached the finish point. Dimly, he heard Emi groan and slide off him. His eyes were set in determination by the time the next kid got on his back. Heero lined up with him once more. Without turning, he spoke.

   " Baka."

~ Was there a hint of teasing in his voice? I don't believe it! The Perfect Soldier jokes around!!!  Well…I wouldn't go that far…but it's a start! ~

"GO!!" 

   And they were off.

   "Goodbye!"

   Carefully, Heero shifted the person in his arms so that he could wave back. _(Actually, it was more like putting up two fingers, **Vegeta style!)**_

   **_"Sayonara Dani."_**

   Duo grunted as Heero rolled him onto the bed. Heero stepped back, and just looked at him. The evening sunlight played on his face beautifully.

   Duo's right arm went off the bed, while his left hand lay carelessly against the wall. His head tilted towards the window, where the sinking sun's warmth drew him. His legs were wide apart, and his mouth was closed peacefully. To Heero, he seemed serene.

_   ~ He's beautiful. How can he look so…at peace when he's such an idiot awake? I don't understand this. ~_

   Quietly, he walked closer.    

_~ Why did I go to the park with him today? How did he get me to **play**? ~_

   He made a face at that thought.

_~ I should have just left him sleeping in the park… but I couldn't… ~_

"What power do you have over me?"

   Silence answered him.

  "Is this what you call love? Is this friendship?"

_   ~ I'm so…confused. What has he done to me? A soldier is not supposed to feel! ~_

   His eyes widened.

   "The war's** _over_**…"

_   ~ I'm not a soldier anymore…There **is** no more war…~_

   A pain reached his eyes, but it was hidden away as he bent down, stopping only a few inches from Duo's sleeping face. Then, he gave a feather light kiss upon the other's lips and straightened himself out.

**_   "You are my only weakness…Duo Maxwell."_**

     Stiffly, he turned and stalked out of the room. He did not see the difference in Duo's breathing. Nor did he see the small smile that lay upon his lips.

~ His only weakness eh? Now that's different. I knew he had a heart in there somewhere. Now I need to point it to another, because I'm definitely **NOT **Heero Yuy's soul mate! ~

   With those final thought, Duo closed off his thoughts and slept.

    "What is it?"

   "What?"

   "You were staring at me."

   "Hn…what's been going on with you?"

   Duo growled in frustration.

   "Look man, I told you nothing's wrong. I just haven't felt like going to work I mean you and the others might be able to work 24/7, but I have a life! Sometimes I just wanna lay back and relax ya know? What wrong with that?

   When was the last time you had a vacation? C'mon, I bet you can't tell me!"

   Heero grabbed Duo's shirt and roughly shoved him up the wall.

   "**_Enough_**! Stop changing the subject."

   ~Shit, this isn't good. I know there is definitely **not **more than one Heero in the world, much less my apartment… ~

   " Put me down Heero."

   "What's wrong with you?"

   "Dammit, put me down! There's nothing wrong with me, but there sure as hell will be something wrong with you if you don't let go!"

   Duo was panicking now. It wouldn't be long before he couldn't ward off the looming darkness.

 ~ Why does this always happen at the wrong times? I gotta find a way to get out of this.~

   "**Answer me Maxwell**!"

   The former Wing pilot had violently banged Duo's head against the wall. In his pain, Duo missed the flash of concern in his counterpart's eyes.

  "Nngh!"

   "Maxwell?"

_   ~ Oh shit…~_

   "_Please...Heero…Let me g_…"

   Duo's eyes rolled back along with his head as he passed out once more.

   "Maxwell?"

"……."  

Heero watched in horror as blood slowly trailed from Duo's nose.

  "**…DUO!!!"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

****

****

****

**_-Gasp!!- _**

   How was that? I hope you liked it. I was pretty satisfied. Sorry that I'm being slow with the updates, but my math grades are suffering, and so I must _–shudder_- try and do the work. –Sigh- If it were anything else, no prob…but Algebra 1 is different. It's evil! Not to mention I'm mathematically impaired.

   I said it once and I'll say it again. If math were a person, I'd assassinate it! **EVIL_!_**_!- Sigh-_

   Anyways, that's all the *****ing and moaning I'll do for now. Just know that I'm loaded with crap, and so will be slower with the updates. That's about it.

   Oh! If you're a Duo-angst lover, check out Abuse this, by Sita Seraph, and Until My Dying Day, by KentraShinataku02. (I think that's right) Those stories rock!!! –_Cough-_ Well that's it.

**_   Until my next chapter, ja ne!!!_**


	14. Tell Me

Precious pt.14 

**Disclaimer: _I don't own GW you idiots!!!!! Grant, Christopher, and April don't belong to me either. Well, they kinda do, but their names don't. You get it? Lol._**

**__**

**Author Notes: _Hey, I've been lazy, I know. –Lowers head in shame- But I can't help it!!! It's so relaxing!!! Not to mention we had midterms Monday and Tuesday, so I was doubly stressed!!! –Sigh- 2nd semester sucks. Well, point being, I'm feeling like crap. Lol. Oi, and to those that suggested a name for me, thanx!!! Grant and April were the names I believe. I'll be using them either in this chap, or the next. I thank Emily Hato and Cranapple for the names!!!_**

**__**

**_ Ouuu! I just checked my reviews!! Christopher it is!! Thank you, my parents are jerks. Alright! On to the story! Oh, and thanks for the offered help wren_legacy!!! I doubt you could help me. Lol. I'm SLOW. Takes me three hours to do about 12 problems…. -sigh- I'm a lost case. Anyways, like I said, on to the fic!!!_**

**_   "…DUO!!!"_**

   Duo slowly slid to the floor as Heero's shaken fingers lost their grip. Heero looked around the room, as if asking for answers. His eyes landed on the phone. Before he got up, he stopped himself.

_~ Wait Yuy. You're over reacting. Check his stats, then you can call the others… ~_

   Without hesitation, Heero reached over and checked Duo's pulse. It was…off. It wasn't really slow, but it wasn't normal either. He felt Duo's skin to find that nothing was wrong with it. There was no temperature change at all. Lifting his eyelids, he found a shock. Duo's eyes were nearly, completely black!

   With a grunt of conformation at the strangeness of the situation, Heero got up and walked over to the phone. No sooner had he dialed the number, the phone was immediately picked up.

   "What are you doing in there Quatre?"

   "Oh Heero, there you are! You had me worried sick! I was just about to call Duo to see how he was doing. Did you know he was sick Heero? Where are you anyways?"

   Heero glared t the blonde.

   " Oh, I'm sorry Heero. Were you trying to say something?"

   "I'm over Duo's apartment. Something's not right with him. Tell Sally to come here now."

   "Oh Allah! What's wrong? I'll come over myself. Sally's out with Grant and Christopher, on a rescue mission. She won't be back until around seven. I'll leave a message for her with Juni. She'll give it to her. Don't move. I'll be right over!!!"

   Quatre hung up, leaving Heero staring blankly at the phone. With a slight shrug, he too hung up and went over to Duo. Carefully, he lifted up the braided man and carried him over to the couch. There, he set him down and took a seat beside him. _(It's a long couch. The type where about 5 to 7 people could fit on it.) _With nothing else to do, Heero found himself listening to the television.

**   " –and that concludes my thoughts on Duo Maxwell. What about you April?" " Well Chris, I must say that Duo Maxwell is indeed a dangerous character. I'd say he's the most violent of all of the pilots. He's so fixed with death and vengeance, one could say he's gothic, morbid, and just plain cruel. There are rumors that he is insane and unstable. Mr. Maxwell also seems to lean towards…men. I can prove this by pointing out the fact that he wears that ridiculous braid! Not to mention he's always hanging over 01 and the others. Mostly, he can be seen with Mr. Yuy though."**

**   "Good points April. I must disagree though."**

**   "Why do you say that Chris?"**

**   " Personally, Duo doesn't seem to be the type. Our records of his past support my theory that his braid is indeed sentimental. All I could find was that he grew up on L2, and that he was an orphan from birth. If you think about it, what could an orphan have? Especially an orphan on L2!!! You'd be lucky enough to live, much less get where Duo has. I imagine that his braid and perhaps his name are the only things he ever owned."**

**   "Good point. But I doubt a _murderer _has such feelings within him. He was probably an orphan because he killed his own parents, the bastard!"**

** "APRIL! We're live!"**

**  "I don't care! _That bastard killed my SON_!!!"**

**   " _April pleas-_ "**

**-click-**

   The screen went black. Only Heero's reflection could be seen.

~ Is this what they think? The fools. If only they knew how much you felt. That perhaps, you are the most vulnerable of us all. **Bakayaros**… ~

      Quatre turned to face Juni. The woman watched him warily.

   " Ah, would you mind doing me a favor?"

   " You want me to tell Une you checked out early _don't_ you…"

   Her expression was deadpanned. Quatre turned on his puppy eyes.

   "_Please _Miss Juni? It's important. I'll tell Lady Une that it wasn't your fault when I get back!"

   Rolling her eyes, she gave in.

   "Fine, but it's your head."

   "Sure, sure. Goodbye, and thanks!!!"

   Heero looked up as someone knocked on the door. Once the knock came again, he swiftly made his way to the door and opened it so as not to damage it once more. Not a moment later, Quatre burst in.

   " Where is he? Allah, is he alright?"

   Heero led him over to the black couch, where Duo lay.

   " He passed out from…_unknown _reasons. I carried him over here and checked him out. He seems fine, except for his pulse and eyes.  Which, I suppose, isn't really fine. He hasn't woken up and shows no signs of doing so."

   Quatre calmly took this all in before speaking. 

   "I'll look him over, but I doubt that will change anything since you've done it already. There's nothing I can really do, because I don't know much in the medical field. You were right to try and contact Sally. I don't think it would be wise to move him, and his condition is stable. All we can really do now is wait."

   With that, the two of them settled down on the couch and waited for evening to come.

    Sally walked into the building lazily. Her strides were slow and her shoulders were slumped. Her self-pitying walk was halted as a hand clapped her shoulder.

   "Aw, cheer up Sally. At least it's over now."

   She glowered at the man beside her.

   "Shut up Grant. You're only saying that because you don't have type the report."

   The Preventer, known as Grant, laughed.

   " Yeah, you're right. Too bad eh? See ya!"

   With that, he nearly skipped out the door and undoubtedly home to dress in his club clothes. Sally growled and managed to hold herself in check.

   " That ass wipe will get his later."

   She sighed.

"But I need to get to this paper if I plan on getting home soon."

   Another voice stopped her. This one was softer, yet she knew it.

"Don't worry about it Sally. I'll write the report for you."

   Sally turned and smiled softly.

   "It's okay Chris, really. I don't mind so much."

   The soft-spoken man had already made his way back to his desk.

   " You're a bad liar Sally.  Now get going before I change my mind." He smiled.

   Sally breathed in relief.

   "If only everyone were like you.  Thank you Chris. I'm in your debt."

   Before he could refuse it, Sally quickly left but was stopped, yet again, by a different voice.

   "Sally!! Wait!"

   She groaned.

   " What is it now?"

   The secretary, Juni, came up to her panting.

   "Mr. Yuy and Mr. Winner said to come to Duo's place immediately. It's an emergency."

   "**_Anything_** with Maxwell is an emergency."

   Running her fingers through her hair, Sally let out a frustrated sigh.

   "**_Fine_**. Thank you Juni. I'll see you tomorrow."

   Finally, Sally succeeded in escaping the building, only to have to go to Duo's apartment.

   "**_This had better be good dammit."_**

    Quatre woke up to a loud banging on the door.

   "Open up dammit, I'm tired!" 

_~ Is that Sally? ~_

   "Be quiet. We don't want his neighbors to complain."

   Heero had opened the door to reveal a very harassed looking Sally.

   "Just tell me what's going on so I can go home."

   Heero stepped aside to let her in and closed the door.

   "He's on the couch."

   "I can see that. What's wrong with him? He looks like he's sleeping."

   " We don't know what's wrong. That's what you're here for."

   Sally scowled.

   "Now is **not **the time to find your sense of humor Heero."

   Quatre intervened.

   "You two, stop it! Duo needs us. Please look at him."

   She sighed.

   "Only for you Quatre."

~ That and I owe Duo one for that…-blush- quality time with Wufei…~

" Are you just going to stand there blushing, or is that how you do check-ups now?"

   She glared.

" Not **_now _**Heero. You would gain some humor when it's least wanted."

   **_"The only thing that Heero and humor share in common is the fact that they both start with h."_**

   All three of the room's occupants turned to the croaked voice. 

   "Duo! Thank Allah you're alright!"

   Sally and Heero joined Quatre by Duo's side. Sally spoke up next.

   "I'm glad you woke up. Perhaps you could tell me why Heero seems to think you're in dire need of help."

    "I don't know Sal. I keep telling Heero I'm fine. He's just overreacting."

_~ Damn! He called Quat and Sally? It won't be long before their lovers follow. Then they will find out….no… NO! I won't let that happen……**I can't**. ~_

"He's lying."

   The braided man glared at Heero with all his being.

"He's **_crazy!_**"

   The blondes looked between the two with doubt. Sally spoke up.

"Heero, perhaps you were overreacting. He seems fine to me."

  Heero's eyes blazed up.

_~ He's hiding something, I know it! If he thinks he can change things around I'll…I'll…...**Hnn**…~_

   "Quatre, ask him yourself. Maxwell never lies, but he avoids the truth. You could probably get him to tell the truth, because you can detect lies with your uchuu no kokoro."

   "Heero, I can only _detect _feelings."

"Hey guys, **I'm right here**!!!"

   Quatre blushed in embarrassment. 

"Oh I'm sorry Duo."

   Without a moment's hesitation, Quatre slid in front of Duo, so that they were nearly nose to nose. Quatre's eyes searched his before he questioned him.

_~ Please don't do it Q…Don't ask me…~_

" Duo, what's been going on?"

   A pause. Duo felt his world collapse as the words left his lips. Quatre watched as Duo's eyes shrunk in… fear?

"What's wrong Duo?"

   That was it. He couldn't take it. In that moment of panic, Duo made a snap decision. Pushing Quatre roughly into Heero, he bolted for the door. Before the others could make a move he'd disappeared into the darkness of the night.

   Quatre fell to his knees and clutched at his heart in sorrow.

  "**_Duo_**…"

   Sally stood to the side, ignored. She too felt the foreboding of the situation.

_~ With Duo…it's always an emergency…~_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tsuzuki 

**_WOOT! Done!!! Oh yeh!!!! –wiggles all over the screen- BWEEEET!!!!_** –stares- Yeah, well ignore that…heheh….hyper from a lot of cotton candy. Got in my system ya know. Heh. Well….not much to say. I'm done? No, you know that already. –sigh- I suppose all I hafta do is go back and revise this. Then, I'll submit it. That works!!! O.k. Here I go……………………-5 minutes later- Well that was nice! Hopefully there's not too many mistakes or anything. I tried. Well, here ya go! The next chapter!!! –sob- I only have 2 more chaps to go. –sob sob- Then it's…over. –wailing-     -dries tears- Wait a minute!! I forgot! There's gonna be a sequel anyways!!! WOOT! No worries!!!

**_Oh, and you fanfic writers out there, I have an announcement!!! My friend is having a GW fanfic contest!!! You can go here for the info…    _**

****

**_  or contact me at ryoko_onee@hotmail.com, and I'll give you the info.!!!_**

****

**_They accept het./yaoi/yuri/single couplings. So it's a category for everybody!!! I hope that you'll check it out! –growls- I'd enter myself, 'cept I'm a judge, therefore, I cannot. Lol. Anyways, participate!!! Thank you for those who do!!!!_**


	15. What is it they say?

Precious pt.15 

****

****

****

****

**Disclaimer: _Hullo! I don't own GW!!!! Why must you force me to say this so happily? –Screams- You monsters!!!! –Blink blink- Uh…. fangirl crisis? Heheh._**

****

****

**Author Notes: _Hi peeps! This is your one and only authoress over here! This is the…. second to last chapter. –Sigh- It breaks my heart. Don't worry though. There'll be a sequel. The sequel will start about a week or two after the last chapter, so you won't have to wait long! Also, the note about the contest I posted in the last chapter didn't full show up at FF.net. Because of this I will merely tell you to leave you email in your review if you're interested, and I'll try and go from there. Thank you. Anyways, on to the chapter. I hope you like!_**__

   Duo ran. Grabbing the cold brick of a building, he hurled himself into an alley, where he used a dumpster to jump onto the roof. From there, he used the moonlight to guide him as he jumped from roof to roof.

_   ~ I got to get away. I need to get away! ~_

   While lost in the pure panic of the moment, Duo missed the rusted bucket sitting right in his path. With a painful thud, he met with the harsh concrete of the roof.

   Slowly, he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. His dangling, gold cross gleamed red as it caught sight of the small puddle of blood before it. Duo's head was bent and his face was shadowed. He stayed in that position, glaring at the gravel before him. His fingers clinched in a compulsive manner.

   "Damn you Heero…DAMN YOU!"

~ Where do I go now? I need to get myself together, but it's not safe to stay here. The others could come looking for me any moment. Where? ~

   The braided man began to sway on all fours, and he closed his eyes to steady himself.

_   It was raining. He heard…sniffling? No. He heard crying.  Without hesitation, he approached the sound. It wasn't as if he could get any worse than he was. The rain had drenched him. His hair now dripped with water, and his clothes stuck to him like a second skin. The bridge up ahead would at least stop the flow of rain on him._

_   ~ It's just killing to birds with one stone! ~_

_    He chuckled. As he stepped under, he could see a huddled figure sitting on the floor. The figure was definitely a child. The gender, he couldn't tell._

_   ~ What's a kid doing in a scene like this? ~_

_   He nearly smacked himself the second after he thought it._

_   ~ You idiot! It's probably an orphan…but I don't know. The clothes look too nice for them to be poor or anything. ~_

_   Duo approached the child slowly, with one hand outstretched. When he was only two feet away, he came face to face with a gun. He froze._

_   ~ This was not what I was expecting. Now how do I get out of this safely? ~_

_   " Sir, I suggest you go elsewhere if you're looking for a quick thrill. I am not the one to mess with."_

_   Duo's eyes widened._

_"Marimeia?"_

_   Even muffled, the light, English accent was still very much recognizable. The girl looked up._

_   " Duo Maxwell?"_

_" What are you doing out here on a night like this?"_

_   The girl stiffened._

_"It's none of your damn business."_

_   The look he gave her was a mix between amused, serious, and surprised**. (Quite a mix ne?)** She did not back down though._

_~ Who does this fool think he is? ~_

_"Get out."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I said get out. This is my spot, so I demand you to get out."_

_   He laughed._

_~ What drug is she on? I don't know who's worse, her…or Une. ~_

_" What makes you think you could throw me out into this freezing rain? I don't see your name anywhere in here. Not to mention, you're being a stuck up **bitch**."_

_   Duo dodged just in time as a bullet flew past his shoulder._

_   " Whoa, whoa! Calm down Mari!"_

_   " **YOU JERK! Shut up!! Leave me alone! Why won't anyone leave me alone**?!!"_

_   Duo sighed as the girl broke down crying. The gun smacked onto the hard ground as her hand went limp. Once again, he approached her. Kneeling, he took her chin between his fingers and made her look at him._

_   Twin rivers ran down her cheeks, and her face was flushed. Puffy eyes stared up at him warily. Surprising her and even himself, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. His voice was hushed, nearly a whisper, when he spoke._

**   "I don't hate you."**

_   He smiled, got up, and left. Just like that, he disappeared into the cover of relentless rain._

" The bridge!"

   Pushing himself up, he was off once again. The difference was that this time he had a destination. As he made his way there, he pushed down his guilt.

~ Aw, it's not like I'm doing anything wrong. Yeah, it's Mari's spot, but it's not like she forbid me from going there…eh. Well, it's not like she'll know anyways. ~

   As soon as the bridge came into his view, thunder boomed overhead.

   "Just my luck."

     Not a moment sooner, a slight drizzle started. Jogging, Duo brought himself closer to the destination. He hurried as the rain began to come down harder. Strangely enough, a sense of De javu came over him as he picked up the sound of crying.

   As he stepped under the bridge, the sound got clearer. He squinted in the darkness and caught sight of reddish-brown hair.

**_   " Mari?"_**

   The teen looked up. Her eyes seemed bloodshot, and her uniform was ruffled.

**" DUO YOU JERK!!!"**

_~ Is that the only insult in her vocabulary? ~_

   His thoughts were cut off as she tackled him to the ground.

   "Oh Duo, I'm so glad you're alright! You had me so worried! Why didn't you call? Why did you run away? You nearly scared me to death!!"

   At this point, she was clutching at his shirt, as if trying to relay her message. He put up his hand in defense.

   "Whoa, slow it down there. I didn't mean to scare you. "

_~ I gotta leave this place…but Mari would be heartbroken. Hell, she'd hate me. No. She'd hate Une…or herself. I can't do that to them… ~_

   "Duo?"

   "Hmm?"

   "What are you thinking about?"

   "The future."

   "What about it?"

   " Mari…I need to tell you something. You and only you."

   Noting the seriousness in his voice, she sat up and looked at him in question.

   " I…I have to go. I can't stay here anymore. Don't say anything, just hear me out."

   He took a deep breath.

_~ I hope she takes this better than I did. ~_

   " You know I was an orphan on L2. Well, what you don't know is that I was an orphan at the Maxwell orphanage, hence my last name. I was also the only survivor…of many things. There was death, war, and plague. I survived them all…_or so I thought_."

   Duo rested against the wall of the bridge as he told his tale. Marimeia still sat at attention, listening, as he'd asked, to his words.

   " It turns out, the L2 plague was laying dormant within me since I was a child, and evolved into something_ more_. That is what's wrong with me Mari. I'm sick. In fact, I'll probably die. My contact is currently working on a cure, but I doubt there even _is_ one."

"NO! There has to be one! You can't die! **_YOU CAN'T!!!"_**

   Mari broke down at his feet, sobbing. He looked at her helplessly. Then, he hardened his resolve and set his jaw. Grabbing Marimeia by her arms, he dragged her up to his level.

   " I AM! Don't you think I wish it were different? **I DON'T _WANT _TO DIE!"**

   His voice broke and became softer.

   " But…I am. I accept that. When I leave, you will think of me as dead. Do you understand? I will be dead to you."

  "**_No, Duo_**."

   **" I WILL BE DEAD!!!"**

   He gently pushed her away and got up. With his back turned to her, he could now speak with a steady voice.

   " I love you and your mom Mari. Never forget that. I love the pilots as well. Yes, that includes Zechs and co. I'll miss you all, from that Diva Princess and _Unibrow_ to that bickering Chinese couple whom fought along side me. Don't worry. If there is a chance, I'll take it. When I find a cure, I'll return to you. Goodbye Mari."

   Before he could leave, Marimeia ran up to him and hugged him fiercely from behind. Duo paused, taking in her love, before speaking.

   " Let me go Mari."

   She did not.

   "**_Please_**_ Duo_?"

   Her tears soaked through to his already wet skin.

**   "Let me go."**

   This time, she did, wiping at her eyes. She still could not stop her face from tearing up once more.

   " Goodbye Duo."

   Unclasping his necklace, he tossed it backwards to Mari, who let out a horrified gasp.

   " **_Sayonara…_**"

   He then walked away…from everything. The rain seemed to comfort him as he left his life behind. It seemed as if he were a ghost haunting the night rather than the former Deathscythe pilot. Slowly, almost trance-like, he made his way to the spaceport. No being could see the tears that even he was unaware of traveling down his cheeks.

_   ~ G is gonna kill me. ~_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuzuki 

****

   Whew! That was satisfying. Only one more chapter to go… Oh, and for those at MediaMiner, I've been trying to go there for the past two days! It's like it's overloaded or something. I dunno. I tried to get there as soon as I finished this though. That's about it. Oh, and I just wanna say that the GW songs are so kawaii!!! I especially Duo and Une's. They can sing…not to mention Trowa and Treize. You have to check them out! That, and I just got into J-rock and J-pop, so I'm going through a rabid fangirl phase in which I must download all this stuff. Dir en Grey, BoA, Do as Infinity, Utada Hikaru, Glay, and X-japan are THE best!! Not to mention Ayumi. As you can see, I'm still hyped up, but enough of that! I'll be seeing you guys in the next chapter. Till then, ja!!!


	16. Maybe I will know some day

Precious pt. 16 

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Gundam Wing. What a pity._**

****

****

**Author Notes: _- SIGH-     The last chapter. Ah, what to say? Thank you my loyal readers and reviewers. I never thought such a coupling would gain so much attention. For such creativeness, I must thank my imaginary…er…invisible…wait, uh…whatever, my muses. Thank you. I'd also like to thank my green notebook for holding all my story's plots and chapter summaries. I would have never remembered them without you. –Wipes away tears- _**

**_   I'd like to thank all those j-rockers and j-poppers for making such great songs. Without them, I probably couldn't sit long enough to write a decent chapter. Thanks to my computer, Philip Mitsukake Dell, for obvious reasons. (And yes, that is his whole name, lol) Thanks to my ringer off option on my phone. Without it, I would have talked endlessly to various friends._**

**_   Of course I give thanks to the big guy upstairs. Not to mention Shinigami. (Aw, who doesn't like Shinigami? Lol) Also, thanks to my pictures on my wall that I stared at when I zoned out. They made me realize I was zoning out and I needed to finish writing. Eh, thanks to my AIM buddies for threatening me, for the obvious. Lastly, thanks to all the fanfic writers out there, because your fanfics relax and encourage me to write my own stuff.  –Big sigh- Whew! That's about it! Eheh, now on to the story. Remember to keep an eye out for the sequel!!!!!!_**

****

   " That will be 800 credits Sir."

    Instead of charging to his account, the strange man took out his wallet and paid in full. He was soaked from head to toe; yet seemed to ignore the fact. He pulled on his already jammed down hat and nodded his thanks before leaving. The female worker looked at him strangely before shaking her head and continuing her job.

   " How may I help you?"

   The strange man sighed as he boarded his shuttle. That last minute ticket had cost more than he'd expected for where he was going. Stiffly, he headed for his seat and waited. He remained tense until a computerized voice announced their departure from the Earth. It wasn't until he felt the actual lift off did he take his hidden braid from beneath his coat, and he loosened his cap. 

   Shifting, the braided man turned to stare at the blackness of space, becoming enraptured at the sight.

~ It's so cold…like Heero? No. I change my mind. It's actually very beautiful, but intimidating…like Une… ~

   Duo let out a frustrated sigh and rolled his head up to stare at the ceiling. His eyes were dulled and his shoulders slack. Idly, he fingered his matted hair, touching all the soggy strands carelessly.

_~ I have to stay away from them…no matter what. I won't take their pity. **I won't let them pity me!** ~_

   Marimeia ran. She couldn't stay there. The bridge no longer brought her comfort. Now, she needed her mother. The rain had let up some, and she could see her mansion silhouetted in the distance. Pumping as hard as she could, she ran to the front gate, where she entered in the code to open the doors.

   With trivial things behind her, she made her way to the door and rang the doorbell, seeing as she forgot her keys. She had to only wait two seconds before the door was thrown open and she was pulled in.

   Mari sobbed as two arms encircled her worriedly. Her mother's voice spoke to her.

" _Oh Mari_, where have you been? You had me worried sick about you. And you're wet! Come on sweetie. I'll take you upstairs and then you can tell me everything."

   Overwhelmed, Mari simply let herself be led to her room, where she was stripped of her dripping clothes and put into her nightclothes. Once that issue was settled, her mom turned to her and put her forehead to her own.

    " Duo still hasn't come back to his apartment dear, but don't worry. I'm _sure_ he'll be back."

   Mari sneered at the crushed assurance her mother gave her. It was too late to say any of that. She knew the truth. Violently, she ripped herself from Une and stepped back. Une looked at her, hurt evident on her face.

   " You're **_wrong_**." The words were hissed. " **_Duo's dead_**."

    Une swore her heart stopped before she could regain her breath.

   " D-Don't say such things Mari. What makes you think that?"

    Marimeia glared at her.

   " I say it because it's true."

   She continued on before the woman could continue.

   " I saw Duo…tonight I mean. You know what he said? He said…No. Wait. I want you to call the others, so I can tell all of you what he said. Call them now. I'll be in the living room waiting."

   With that, she left leaving a cold chill behind her. In her shock, all Une could do was call the others in hopes that Mari was wrong…that she was mislead. Duo _couldn't_ have left…

   She quickly smoothed her hair back and composed herself before the doorbell rang. Reaching the downstairs, she found non other than Heero Yuy standing in her doorway. He barely acknowledged her before stepping in. Une let him and stayed by the door. One by one, her guests came in. It was only until her last guests, Zechs and Noin came did she turn to face her surrogate daughter in the other room.

   Taking a deep breath she walked in and took her place on the cushioned green chair. It was Heero who broke the silence.

    " What happened Marimeia?"

   The said teen crossed her legs and folded her hands over her lap, before turning to look emotionlessly at her audience. 

   " Duo's dead."

   Noin looked at her, concerned.

   " Why do you say that?"

   " Because he's dead."

   " _But why_ is he dead Mari?" Quatre's voice was pleading. Mari's calm left her.

   " **Because he is! He is! He's dead _dammit_**!!!"

    Une wasn't the only one taken aback by her language.

   " **_Watch your mouth_**. Now, explain to us exactly why you say he's dead."

   The girl glared at Trowa before continuing.

   " I saw him under the bridge tonight. He talked to me. Said he was going away…"

  " **Why!?!**"

   This time, Mari looked away.

   " He went away…to die." Her voice was much softer now, and her head was bowed. " He said to think of him as dead now. There is little chance he will ever come back. He- He said not to follow or trace him if you have _any_ shred of respect for him. To let him be alone, and to just forget him."

   She paused to let everyone take this in. Her mother turned to her, heartbroken.

   " Are you sure that's what happened Mari? You weren't dreaming?"

   Holding back the urge to yell at her, Marimeia reached within her shirt to retrieve the cross hidden inside. It was the final proof of his departure.

   " He gave this to me to keep. On the back, he scratched in something. I don't know what it says, because it's in Japanese. Could you read it Heero?"

   Tenderly, Heero took the cross within his hands and studied the words himself. His answer was a mere whisper.

**_   " Ore wa Shi. …I am Death."_**

    " Here ya go. This should handle the year's rent ne?"

   " Y-yeh man. Hope you find everything alright. Thanks for choosing the L2 Layback Apartments."

    The balding man left the apartment with a man beside it. Duo sighed before stepping into his new home.

   " So this is it huh? Just about right. It'll do."

   With that said, Duo closed the door and found his bedroom. It was there that he just stood and looked around. The early sunlight shone through his window.

_~ I can't believe I did it. I need to tell G where I am, but I can do that later. ~_

   He paused feeling a bit odd.

~ I wonder if I should at least send them some kind of letter or something. Do they even miss me? ~

   It was then that the events of the night really caught up to him. His adrenaline had run out and his body was taxed, not to mention the virus was still active! Due to his double vision, Duo had just enough warning to push back so that his head hit the soft part of the bed, before meeting the floor. _There was blood…_

**_~ Duo my man, you are seriously out of it… ~_**

   Une walked into her office and closed the door. Her back was stiff as she made her way to her chair and sat down. She leaned on her desk and closed her eyes. It was 10: 00 in the morning and yet everything was so wrong. Her hand fell to her mouth as she let out a sob.

_   ~ How could he leave? Was I nothing to him? He didn't even say goodbye. ~_

   Her proud figure was now hunched over as her sorrow overtook her. Needless to say this would be the time that an oblivious idiot would walk in. her door opened.

   " Hey Lady! Just wanted to tell you your _wild _boy has been missing. I think he's playing hooky. Hey _what's wrong_?"

    The Preventer known as Storm came in and closed the door behind him. Une did not look up.

   " Get out Agent Storm."

   He came around her desk and cautiously put his hand on her back.

   " Hey now, what's wrong?"

   She shoved him back and snapped at him.

   " Didn't you hear me? If you don't remove yourself I will personally remove you from the force! Now **go**!"

    Tears still marred her face. It was this sight that made Storm risk his job as he did. Before she could get angrier, he quickly embraced her. She struggled, but he would not let her go. Her muffled voice reached his ears.

   " **_You're fired_**…. **now let me go**."

   " _No_. If I'm fired, I don't have to listen to you. Now tell me what's wrong."

   With this on top of the stress of the night, Une broke down. Her body racked with sobs as he held her. This went on for what seemed like hours to Une, but it was only minutes. Minutes before she tired herself out. Minutes before she could cry no more. Minutes before she truly realized what was wrong.

_   ~ Duo…how did you become so precious to me? ~_

   Storm silently rocked her the duration of her cry. Nothing was said between them. I could confidently tell you that one was now oblivious to anyone else even being there. Either way, Storm comforted Une as her mask finally shattered.

**_   ~  He's gone. He left me. He left all of us. Duo…he is…. dead. ~_**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Owari 

****

**READ THIS LONG NOTE BELOW!!! YOUR NAME MIGHT BE IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

   **_Whew_! What an ending! I know it's short, and I'm sorry.  Blame the attention span I suppose.  Don't think of it as a bad ending. Rather think of it as a sketchy beginning, coz this story plot is _way_ from over. _–Laughs evilly-_ There's no real excuse for the late chapter, cept I'm really obsessed. I mean, _REALLY_. Last time I told you about how I got into J-rock right? Well, it's Spring Break, and I have time on my hands. I have 2 projects due…but that's not the problem. **

**   I've become obsessed with Dir en Grey and Gackt. The time I spent reading anime fanfics is now split in half due to the music videos I've been downloading and watching, and the J-rock fanfics I've been reading! I'm scaring myself…but it's like anime come to life! I swear, Dir en grey are like walking anime characters! _–Swoon_- Specially Toshiya_…-big sigh_-. I'm not kidding! But recently I ordered 2 Deg DVDs and so, I am calm. Not to mention my guilt for not writing got to me.**

  That's pretty much my excuse. Now to address the reviewers. I decided to alert the top three reviewers at each site when I post my sequel instead, and send my number 1 reviewer the actual first chapter. 

**   Also, I'd like to thank my most recent reviewer Ashblackraven for his? Her? Valiant efforts at trying to get me to 100. Thank you so much! Your efforts shall be rewarded. In the sequel, I plan to have a very important character with your name. Though I don't really like the name Ash, because of Pokemonic reasons, I might use it…or Raven.  Or, if you suggest your own original name, I'll use it. This only applies to Ashblackraven. You others had your chance. Lol.**

**   On to the winners!!! My top three reviewers at FF.net are:**

****

**Emily Hato** **Della Luna** **Ashblackraven**

(I'd also like to thank Maeko who gave me some HUGE reviews. I didn't even see those! I'm sorry. Thank you so much! )

**   My top 3 at Media Miner are:**

****

**Sano** **AprilKristina** **Cranapple and Pammy tied!**

**    Please, all of you leave your emails so I can send you your 'prize'. Thanks for everything!!! I'll see you all in the sequel hopefully. Until then, ja!!!!!!**

****

( P.S: Don't forget about the GW fanfic contest at my friend's site. I'll be one of the judges, so email me if you're interested!)


End file.
